


Drenado Hirviente

by TheUnknownShade



Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body pain, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Magical Accidents, Sketches, Spanish Translation, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownShade/pseuds/TheUnknownShade
Summary: Lilith tiene una mañana difícil y su día no se pone exactamente más fácil.Advertencia: Dolores corporales, vómitos y síntomas generales de fibromialgia.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: La Casa Búho 'Eclipse Lunar' AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184321
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Drenado Hirviente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boiling Drain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241747) by [Evilsnotbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag). 



> Esta historia tiene lugar entre los episodios 10 y 11. Esta basada en mis fics anteriores de La Casa Búho, Dueña de tu Narrativa y La Calamidad de Amity. No es del todo necesario haber leído esos primero, pero las cosas tendrán un poco más de sentido si lo has hecho.  
> Este es un fic de pura ventilación. ¡Sorpresa! No. ¡Pero! Por una vez, no se centra en períodos – eso si es una sorpresa.  
> LOL. ENTONCES, tuve la idea de grabarme leyendo este fanfic *muy largo*, y lo hice, y puedes escuchar el tren en llamas aquí (En Ingles): https://soundcloud.com/user-193864834/boiling-drain  
> Por favor por el amor de Dios, lee la descripción primero antes de que te sometas a esto, lo siento jajaja, me divertí tanto??

Lilith se inclinó sobre el lavabo y suspiró. Hoy era _importante_. No tenia tiempo para que su cuerpo fuera tan… poco cooperativo. Giró un poco el cuello, tratando de ver si podía hacer que crujiera de alguna manera que hiciera que la tensión en su mandíbula y rostro disminuyese. Se esforzó un momento al oír el crujido de sus huesos. Dejó que el dolor aumentara.

 _Casi, casi..._ pensó mientras la esquina de sus ojos y la parte posterior de su nariz ardían, amenazando con lágrimas. Su mente zumbaba como una orquesta afinando; discordante, caótico – pero sabía que si aguantaba... No, tenía que detenerse. Era demasiado. Ella bajó la cabeza dolorida y respiro con frustración. El ligero movimiento hizo que sus caderas y rodillas se unieran a la sinfonía de dolores. Eso, a su vez, hizo que su estómago se encogiera y se revolviera. La oleada de náuseas le dio vueltas a la cabeza. Tuvo que plantar los pies con firmeza y cerrar los ojos.

 _Hoy no es un día que vomite en el fregadero_ , pensó enojada. Su estómago se asentó lentamente. Ahora su atención se desvió hacia el dolor en el resto de su cuerpo. El dolor en sus caderas y espalda baja fue particularmente desagradable hoy. Inclinada hacia adelante como estaba, la presión estaba fuera de su región lumbar, pero sabía que sería una agonía estar de pie. Y peor andar. Sería más fácil una vez que se moviera, lo sabía. Pero superar esa primera horda siempre era un desafío. La sola idea de usar tacones altos la hizo sentir náuseas nuevamente.

_Tengo que lucir lo mejor posible. No puedo mostrar debilidad frente a todos. No puedo quedarme en casa. Tengo que estar ahí. Tengo que._

Hoy era Noctem primi imperatoris; Noche del Primer Emperador. Como líder del Aquelarre del Emperador, Lilith lideraría la procesión y lanzaría el complicado hechizo para abrir la puerta al Templo de la Unidad; una estructura antigua en el Bosque de Shatterthorn. En esta noche todos los años, los líderes de los aquelarres y sus estudiantes se reunían allí para honrar la memoria de Meserif; el primer emperador de las islas hirvientes.

Contempló tomar una poción de Orcilae; un potente analgésico y relajante muscular. Pero eso la dejaría atontada e inútil. Nunca podría hacerlo exactamente bien, no importa cuántas veces lo intentara; hacer pociones nunca había sido _su_ fuerte. Y se negó a ir a comprar una poción como _esa_. Entonces la gente sabría que lo necesitaba y Lilith no podría soportarlo. Tendría que conformarse con el té de corteza de sauce. Al menos podría darse un baño caliente antes de prepararse.

Se deslizó en el agua casi hirviendo con un siseo que se convirtió en un desesperado suspiro de alivio. La tensión _alrededor_ del dolor desapareció en un instante. Los dolores en sí mismos disminuyeron mucho más lentamente, ahora que la presión había desaparecido de sus articulaciones. Esa sensación de _crudeza_ se desvaneció y, durante unos maravillosos minutos, Lilith pudo relajarse.

Mientras yacía allí, con los brazos flotando a su lado, el aroma de la lavanda y el aceite de madreselva llenando su nariz, recordó el ritual para abrir las puertas del templo. Ella se lo sabía de memoria; esta no sería la primera vez que tenía el honor de interpretarlo. Era maravillosamente complejo. Había estado nerviosa la primera vez, pero lo había logrado sin problemas. Sabía que hoy también estaría bien. Era solo una cuestión de empujar a través del dolor. Y habría ese... _momento_. Cuando la magia convocada la atravesara, llenaría todo su ser. Un momento perfecto. Sabía que le iba a costar, pero podía soportar la tensión. Al menos, se sentía como si pudiera, acostada en el baño.

Permaneció en la bañera mientras el agua se vaciaba. El impacto en su cuerpo al pasar de flotar sin apoyo a tomar todo el peso de ella de nuevo se reducía si lo hacia de esa manera. Se levantó cuando el agua se había acabado a la mitad, moviéndose lentamente para evitar los posibles chasquidos y puñaladas de sus músculos que se enfriaban rápidamente. Se envolvió en una toalla y respiró hondo varias veces antes de comenzar a cepillarse y secarse el cabello.

Sus pantuflas sonaron swoosh, swoosh sobre las piedras en su cocina grande y vacía. Estaba escrupulosamente limpio. Los frascos de hierbas y especias formaban filas impresionantes a lo largo de los estantes abiertos y colgaban del techo en fragantes ramos. La corteza de sauce estaba más cerca de la estufa, lista y esperándola. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba agotando.

Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera para su té. Trató de despertar algo de apetito, pero no lo consiguió. De todos modos, no para las gachas. Sabía que tenía miel de panal guardada para este tipo de día. Lo sacó de la despensa, frotándose la espalda adolorida mientras avanzaba.

El té estaba demasiado caliente cuando tomó el primer sorbo, así que lo dejó enfriar unos minutos antes de volver a intentarlo. Puso un gran trozo de panal en la taza y observó cómo se disolvía mientras mordisqueaba el trozo restante. Era maravillosamente dulce, pegajoso y fresco. Trató de atesorar este momento de quietud, ya que el resto del día sería caótico y ruidoso.

Una vez que terminó su desayuno, fue a vestirse y maquillarse. Cada paso de su ritual matutino era importante para que ella se sintiera preparada para el día. Alas negras como el carbón perfectas para sus ojos verde espuma de mar, cabello peinado exactamente mil veces, vestido fresco y limpio. La hizo sentir más en control de sí misma, ver el resultado en el espejo adornado de cuerpo entero en su camerino. Mientras estaba concentrada en vestirse, el dolor se mantuvo a raya. Ahora, sin embargo, cuando estuvo lista, volvió como miel cristalizada goteando por el dorso de una cuchara. La tensión de su sostén ayudó con su espalda, pero la falda ancha hizo que sus caderas se sintieran sin apoyo y expuestas. Se sentó a ponerse las botas. Eran hermosas bestias, pero eran una agonía de usar. Se frotó un poco de linimento en las plantas de los pies antes de ponérselas. Las puntas de sus pies soportaron su peso y se preparó para el golpe frío y el doloroso entumecimiento mientras sus tendones se reajustaban. Iba y venía, y el rostro de Lilith apenas mostraba una pizca de incomodidad. Era más fácil controlarse cuando estaba completamente vestida.

Su jornada laboral fue larga y dura. Se sentía débil de hambre, pero todavía no tenía apetito durante el almuerzo. Les dijo a sus colegas que tenía que terminar un trabajo y pasó la hora del almuerzo acostada en el diván de su oficina, envuelta en mantas. Contempló quitarse las botas, pero sabía que solo haría que volver a ponérselas fuera mucho más doloroso. Tomó más té de corteza de sauce para aliviar, e incluso se las arregló para comer algunas almendras confitadas unos minutos antes de regresar a su salón de clases.

Durante la tarde, empezó a desmayarse. El dolor estaba irritando en este punto. Sabía que se sentiría mejor si solo pudiera comer una comida adecuada. Pero temía tener que esperar hasta después de la ceremonia.

 _Has pasado por cosas peores, Lilith,_ se dijo una y otra vez _. Una verdadera Clawthorne no elude sus deberes para el Imperio._ _Una_ verdadera _Clawthorne..._ Su mente se dirigió a su descarriada hermana. El familiar sentimiento de vergüenza, dolor y arrepentimiento envolvió su estómago y apretó. ¡Si Edalyn pudiera tener sentido común! Lilith siempre había admirado a su hermana mayor; la talentosa pionera con aspiraciones de unirse al Aquelarre del Emperador algún día. Todavía no estaba segura de qué había cambiado exactamente para que Edalyn se alejara tanto de su sueño compartido de la infancia. Con otra punzada de vergüenza, recordó cómo la poción Orcilae de _Edalyn_ nunca había dejado a _nadie_ sintiéndose atontado e inútil. Deseaba tener un poco ahora, por las estrellas, como lo deseaba.

Los estudiantes de Hexside se alinearon fuera de la escuela, todos vistiendo sus capas grises y las máscaras en las que habían estado trabajando durante la semana. Lilith estaba de pie junto a las puertas de la escuela, esperando a que los otros maestros discutieran con los estudiantes. Se había puesto su capa y máscara de líder del aquelarre, y estaba agradecida por ambos. La capa le quitaba el viento a la espalda y nadie podria ver su rostro detrás de la máscara. Podía sentir gotas de sudor frío rodando por sus sienes. Ella estaba luchando por pararse derecha. Sentía como si los huesos de sus muslos se le salieran de las cuencas de la cadera en cualquier momento. Le palpitaban los pies; no había una forma cómoda de estar de pie. No había tenido tiempo de comer. Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que se sentía como si los músculos de su rostro se hubieran convertido en piedra. Anhelaba rodar los hombros o caminar un poco, pero tenía a los estudiantes de honor y al director Bump a su lado. Afortunadamente, él estaba hablando con una de las chicas mayores, una de sus propias protegidas, por lo que Lilith no se vio obligada a hacer una pequeña charla. Se alegró de ver a su propia estrella protegida permanecer silenciosa y orgullosa con su capa impecable y su máscara bellamente hecha a mano. Lilith recordó la vez que había envuelto su propia capa alrededor de los hombros de la niña hace unos meses, cuando la pobre había tenido esa... _desafortunada_ tarde. Entonces su corazón latió de vergüenza cuando recordó los desastrosos eventos de la convención hace unas semanas. Había dejado que su hermana se apoderara de ella. Y había puesto a la señorita Blight en el medio. Sabía que debería haberlo sabido mejor para no hacer eso. Sin embargo, no había tenido el coraje de mencionarlo con la señorita Blight. Y la señorita Blight parecía fingir que no había sucedido.

 _Concéntrate, Lilith,_ se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando la campana de la escuela comenzó a sonar a las cinco en punto, todos guardaron silencio. Cuando el último gong resonante se desvaneció, el director Bump levantó las manos y encendió las antorchas que llevaban los maestros y él. Él y Lilith voltearon hacia el bosque juntos, luego comenzaron a caminar por el ancho camino empedrado hacia el templo.

Se suponía que la procesión sería absolutamente silenciosa mientras se acercaba al templo, pero se escucharon algunos shushes callados de los maestros hacia la masa de estudiantes. Lilith podía ver las llamas de diferentes colores de los otros aquelarres a través de los árboles. Se encontrarían frente al templo y encenderían los braseros que representaban a cada aquelarre. Entonces Lilith da un paso adelante y realiza el ritual.

Tuvo que concentrarse mucho para caminar derecha. Sabía que se movía más lento de lo habitual. El director Bump le había dado algunas miradas. Y él había disminuido la velocidad por ella. Ella lo odiaba. Odiaba que él la viera de esa manera. Estaba segura de que había lástima en sus ojos. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y podía sentir el pulso en las puntas de los pies y en la parte exterior de las caderas. Ella apretó los dientes y aceleró un poco, empujando a través del dolor que parecía melaza.

Llegaron al templo veinte segundos después que los otros aquelarres. Las mejillas de Lilith ardieron bajo su máscara ante los murmullos de susurros; Se supone que el líder del Aquelarre del Emperador llegaría _primero_.

El director Bump dio un paso adelante y encendió el primer brasero. Las llamas estallaron a ambos lados, y pronto las puertas del templo se iluminaron con un arcoíris de fuego parpadeante.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Lilith respiró hondo, luego convocó su bastón. Caminó hacia el centro del claro en forma de semicírculo, sus pasos resonaban entre los árboles. Se inclinó ante la puerta, sintiendo que su cuerpo tronaba y crujía. Ella no emitió ningún sonido.

Levantó la mano, los dedos sostenidos como la pata de un gato. Mientras extendía y extendía los dedos y giraba la muñeca, cada dedo creaba su propio círculo de hechizos: se deslizaban por su brazo, listos y esperando ser usados. Comenzó con fuego, honrando el primer elemento domado. Luego vino el agua, que había saciado la sed del primer Emperador. Y la tierra que lo alimentaba, y el viento que le llenaba los pulmones. Cada globo elemental brillaba intensamente, rodeando a Lilith. Con un movimiento de su mano, los globos elementales volaron juntos, convirtiéndose en un rayo de luz dorada que saltó y se unió a los nueve braseros. La mandíbula de Lilith se apretó con fuerza mientras tejía el patrón del emblema del primer Emperador, cada dedo, cada respiración controlada. Ella no parpadeó, no vaciló. Mientras el símbolo dorado brillaba a su alrededor, bajó ambas manos al suelo. Con enorme esfuerzo, llamó al poder desde abajo, luchando contra la agonía del movimiento. La luz aumentó en el claro y ella se inclinó de nuevo. Otro tirón, otro estallido de luz. La tercera vez que invocó el poder, sintió una oleada de euforia estallar en su pecho, fue casi suficiente para tirarla al suelo. La luz ondeaba a su alrededor, su cabello danzaba, su capa brillaba con la luz que había convocado. Su espíritu era la llama, era el aire, era la tierra y las estrellas y los árboles. Concentró su mente de nuevo en su cuerpo e hizo el movimiento final para sellar el hechizo: golpeando audazmente su bastón hacia suelo.

Ella jadeó cuando el poder subió por su brazo y su pecho, luego bajó por sus piernas y salió, lejos de ella. Su capa ondeaba con la oleada de energía mágica mientras fluía desde ella hacia las puertas del templo. Un fuerte clic resonó a través del claro, luego las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Jadeando, Lilith se estremeció ante el placer de la finalización del ritual. Ella era alta, era fuerte, era poderosa. Caminó hacia adelante, cada paso sonando con energía. Mantuvo el poder dentro de ella, dejando que la llenara hasta el borde. Era casi demasiado para soportarlo, todo lo _contrario_ al dolor. Caminó hasta el décimo brasero en el centro del templo de piedra y metió la mano en el aceite. Una llama dorada estalló, pero no la quemó. Tal era el poder de este lugar. Tal fue el poder del primer emperador. Se le permitió sentirlo, convocarlo y llevarlo por un rato. Luego tuvo que devolverlo. Lo sintió fluir de sus dedos hacia la llama. Se drenó tan rápido que la dejó sin aliento.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio el templo lleno de los nueve aquelarres y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de emoción. ¡Aquí estaban todos! Para honrar a la persona que unió por primera vez al Imperio, que había convertido el caos en paz. A quien todos debían la vida. Su pasión mantenía a raya el dolor, pero podía sentirlo pisándole los talones. Ahora, su parte había terminado, y se alejó para que el Guardián del Pergamino pudiera dar un paso adelante y leer el primer discurso del Emperador a su gente.

Se paró junto a sus alumnos, alta y orgullosa, escuchando al coro cantar los nueve versos de Meserif el Valiente. Podía sentir las miradas de admiración de las personas que la rodeaban. Ella se enorgullecía de su asombro por ella.

Los dolores volvieron lentamente y pronto estuvo en agonía de nuevo, reprendiéndose a sí misma por querer que la ceremonia terminara.

Por fin, encabezó la procesión fuera del templo. Estaba decidida a caminar más rápido ahora. El director Bump no la miró. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, a la gente se le permitió separarse y mezclarse. Lilith vio a sus alumnos correr hacia sus padres y hermanos mayores. El director Bump saludó a su esposo e hijos a su derecha.

Una punzada de vergüenza atravesó los dolores. Fue entonces cuando su hermana debería haber estado aquí para saludar y felicitar a Lilith por un trabajo bien hecho. O tal vez Edalyn habría sido la encargada de realizar el ritual. Su hermana era la única familia que le quedaba. Sus padres habían fallecido antes de que Lilith fuera nombrada líder del Aquelarre del Emperador. Pero sabía que estarían inmensamente orgullosos de ella. Tan orgullosos de ella como decepcionados de su hija mayor.

La mano de Lilith se deslizó sobre su bastón. Estaba resbaladizo por el sudor. Parpadeó y trató de calmarse. Quería irse ahora, más que nunca. La ceremonia terminó; así que técnicamente podía irse, pero la costumbre era quedarse y hablar con amigos y familiares, y luego ir a celebrar con una comida. La idea de la comida hizo que el estómago de Lilith se contrajera de nuevo con náuseas. Se volvió para irse, y su bastón se enganchó en su capa, tropezó con alguien mucho más bajo que ella. Fue solo la sonora alarma interna de NO PISE A LOS NIÑOS lo que mantuvo a Lilith en pie. Sintió que sus escasas comidas del día intentaban abrirse camino hasta su garganta.

"¡Lo siento mucho, señorita Clawthorne!" una voz familiar chilló desde el suelo.

Lilith tuvo que parpadear rápido y tragar bilis caliente antes de que sus ojos pudieran enfocarse en la chica que yacía de espaldas frente a ella. Amity Blight miró a su mentora, luciendo sorprendida y aterrorizada, con las manos levantadas frente a su pecho.

"No miré hacia dónde iba, señorita Blight, soy yo quien debería disculparse." dijo Lilith con voz ronca, tragando de nuevo para quitarse el horrible sabor de la boca. Se armó de valor, luego se agachó para ayudar a la chica a levantarse; era lo mínimo que podía hacer. La señorita Blight le tomó la mano; fue entonces cuando Lilith notó el temblor en su propio brazo. Sus ojos se encontraron detrás de sus máscaras. Ninguna de las dos se movió. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, luego los ojos de Amity se desviaron hacia las personas que murmuraban a su alrededor. Sin poner ningún esfuerzo en la mano de su mentor, Amity usó su brazo libre para levantarse. Mientras se ponía de pie, _empujó_ la mano de Lilith, lo que le permitió ponerse de pie; desde fuera parecía un poco incómodo, pero fue lo suficientemente convincente como para que los espectadores lo descartaran como una interacción ligeramente rígida entre un profesor y un alumno.

"Lamento mucho haberme interpuesto en su camino, señorita Clawthorne," dijo Amity un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Eso hizo que los últimos espectadores avanzaran. La niña todavía sostenía la mano de su maestra, luego la levantó hasta su propio hombro. Lilith se dio cuenta de la amabilidad que le mostraba su protegida y se apoyó un poco más en el niño de lo que pretendía. Detrás de su máscara, los ojos de Amity se agrandaron. “¿Le… le gustaría caminar juntas de regreso a la escuela, señorita Clawthorne? Quería preguntarte sobre la ceremonia.”

"C-ciertamente, señorita Blight," dijo Lilith con un poco de esfuerzo.

Se alejaron lentamente del centro del claro. La señorita Blight mantuvo una serie de preguntas bastante convincentes que solo requerían respuestas de sí o no hasta que llegaron al sendero del bosque que conducía de regreso a Hexside. Cuando habían caminado unos cien pasos hacia el bosque, Lilith dio un paso tambaleante para alejarse de la señorita Blight y se apoyó contra un árbol. Levantó una mano temblorosa para quitarse la máscara. Odiaba tener que hacer esto frente a alguien, pero no pudo reprimirse más: respiró hondo, se atragantó y luego vomitó en el suelo. Cuando terminó, apoyó la frente sudorosa contra el tronco del árbol y jadeó.

"¿E-está enferma, señorita Clawthorne?" Amity preguntó con cuidado. "¿Debería ir a buscar al director Bump?"

"¡No!" Lilith jadeó con bastante dureza. Respiró hondo y luego dijo: "No, gracias", en un tono mucho más suave. Trató de hacer un círculo de hechizos para conjurar una silla, pero el círculo se rompió y se desvaneció en el aire. Dejó escapar un silencioso gemido de frustración. Había un árbol caído a unos pocos pasos a su derecha, pero temía que no lo lograría sin caerse. "¿Podrías ayudarme a acercarme al árbol?" preguntó con voz derrotada.

"Oh, sí, por supuesto," Amity se apresuró hacia adelante y tomó el brazo de su mentora.

Lilith se sentó con bastante fuerza en el tronco del árbol arrancado, colocando su bastón frente a ella. Puso ambas manos sobre él y apoyó la frente contra él.

Sintió que la vergüenza le quemaba las mejillas y el cuello. Sabía que el silencio se había prolongado durante demasiado tiempo, pero en ese momento no podía reunir la energía para formar palabras. Sus pies le gritaban, sus caderas se sentían como bloques de hielo agrietado, su espalda era un volcán de vidrios rotos y los músculos de la mandíbula y el cuello y las sienes tronaban como una colmena en una tormenta de verano. Fue una _agonía_. Fue una _tortura_. Fue _humillante_ En la sinfonía del tormento físico, había una flauta de frío dolor centrado alrededor de la parte inferior de su estómago. De repente, todo tuvo sentido. Los dolores de su cuerpo siempre empeoraban alrededor de su media luna. Hoy fue particularmente malo, pero no fue nada... _nuevo_. Dejó escapar un suspiro irónico, luego tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Oh estrellas, estaba tan _cansada_.

Amity se sentó junto a su maestra y esperó, su pecho apretado y sus manos entrelazándose en su regazo. Ella no sabía lo que estaba pasando. La señorita Clawthorne parecía _enferma_. Ella había _vomitado_. Olía fatal, pero Amity no quería avergonzar más a su mentora. Después de todo, la señorita Clawthorne prácticamente le había salvado la vida hacía unos meses. Amity _nunca_ olvidaría eso. Sabía lo que se sentía al no querer a más personas de las necesarias involucradas en un evento vergonzoso, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. Cuando la gente estaba enferma, necesitaban... descanso. Y comer... _sopa_. La señorita Clawthorne estaba sentada, por lo que contaba como descansar, pero Amity no tenía nada con qué hacer sopa. O una receta o cualquier cosa. No es que _pudiera_ hacer sopa incluso, si hubiera _tenido_ los ingredientes o una receta. Ella lo estropearía. No quería darle a la señorita Clawthorne más _razones_ para dudar de sus habilidades. Después de todo, ¿por qué otra razón habría puesto ese glifo de poder en el cuello de Amity en la convención? Debió haber pensado que Amity era incapaz de derrotar a un humano sin magia en un duelo mágico. Se mordió el labio, había _terminado_ de llorar por eso. Desde entonces, había estado decidida a demostrar su valía para su mentora. Ahora era amiga de Luz, eso hacía que todo fuera aún más complicado – su mente corría cada vez más rápido. Cuando la señorita Clawthorne finalmente hizo un sonido, Amity saltó.

“Señorita Blight,“ dijo con voz áspera la señorita Clawthorne. “Estaré bien, puedes irte. No se pierda la fiesta en mi cuenta."

"No me siento cómodo dejándola así, señorita Clawthorne," dijo Amity con incertidumbre _. ¡No crees que pueda ayudarte, pero puedo! ¡Sé que puedo!_

La señorita Clawthorne suspiró y miró hacia arriba cansada. Le resultó bastante imposible concentrarse en su alumna. Por supuesto, era el atardecer, y estaban en un bosque, eso seguramente debía ser. Volteo la cabeza para mirar al cielo y lo lamentó al instante. El contraste entre el luz y la oscuridad hizo que le ardieran los ojos. No, ella no podría llegar ni siquiera a la escuela sola.

"Por favor," dijo Amity con voz tímida. "Déjeme ayudar."

Los hombros de la señorita Clawthorne se hundieron cuando dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

"¿Sabes?," Comenzó la señorita Clawthorne con un susurro tenso. "¿Cómo conducir el bastón?"

"He volado con mis padres de vez en cuando," dijo Amity, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"¡Bien!" Lilith trató de infundir certeza en sus palabras, para facilitar la situación a su alumna. "Entonces, si no te importaría, podrías," Respiró temblorosa. "Llevarme a casa, por favor. No me siento bien."

"Sí, por supuesto, señorita Clawthorne," Amity se puso de pie de un salto, sonrojándose y secándose las manos repentinamente sudorosas en la túnica. Su maestra extendió su fino bastón blanco. Amity lo tomo con reverencia. Había _soñado_ con que le confiaran la más hermosa y personal de las posesiones de su mentora, pero nunca se había imaginado que estas fueran las circunstancias. El cuervo albino en la parte superior del bastón se estremeció y miró a Amity con los ojos pequeños y entrecerrados. Amity se congeló. Hubo un graznido de desaprobación.

"Está bien Zafiro", dijo la señorita Clawthorne. Sonaba terriblemente débil, pensó Amity.

"Bien," Amity asintió, luego colocó el bastón en posición horizontal y pasó la pierna sobre él. Al igual que los palos de sus padres, esto no tiene nada de extraño... Se acercó más al tronco para que a la señorita Clawthorne le fuera más fácil subir a bordo. Con un gemido ahogado, la señorita Clawthorne se movió y se sentó a un lado. _Por favor, no dejes que me estrelle contra la tierra,_ le suplicó Amity a cualquier dios que pudiera estar escuchando. "Muy bien, Zafiro, por favor."

Con un fino aleteo de sus alas, el cuervo al frente del bastón se elevó en el aire. Para horror de Amity, la señorita Clawthorne se tambaleó cuando sus pies se levantaron del suelo. Ella extendió un brazo y empujo a su maestra con bastante fuerza en la espalda.

"¡Perdón!" Amity chilló, mortificada. "¿Quizás eh, sentarse con una pierna a cada lado?" Señaló la parte delantera del palo hacia abajo.

Lilith estaba terriblemente avergonzada, pero estuvo de acuerdo; ahora mismo no estaba en condiciones de preocuparse por el estilo. Se movió torpemente, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando tuvo que agacharse y levantar la falda de su vestido. Mientras se elevaban en el aire por segunda vez, llegaron a la copa de los árboles antes de que las cosas volvieran a tambalearse. Hubo un momento de pánico cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que el bastón se desviara violentamente. Lilith cambió su agarre instintivamente, sus brazos terminaron agarrando el bastón _alrededor_ del esbelto cuerpo de Amity.

"Lo siento terriblemente", dijo la señorita Clawthorne, sonando exhausta.

"¡Está bien!" Amity casi chillaba, incómoda y de alguna manera encantada al mismo tiempo. “¡Esto – esto es probablemente más s-seguro! ¿Cuál, eh, hacia cuál direccion voy? "

"Suroeste", Lilith tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Estaba demasiado brillante aquí arriba. El sol casi se había puesto por completo. Pronto estarían volando en la oscuridad. Lo que sería mejor para _ella_ , pero peor para la señorita Blight.

"Bien," Amity negó con la cabeza y giró la palanca unos noventa grados a la izquierda. "¡Vamos!" Ella jadeó cuando el bastón se lanzó hacia adelante – ¡esto era mucho más rápido que cualquiera de los bastones de sus padres! ¡ _Tan_ magnífico instrumento!

Volaron en silencio durante casi diez minutos antes de que cayera la oscuridad por completo. Las estrellas proporcionaron un poco de luz, pero Amity disminuyó la velocidad para esperar a que saliera la luna. Su luz fantasmal pronto los envolvió, y Amity se atrevió a acelerar un poco. Miró las estrellas relucientes, dirigiéndose hacia la constelación de El Cazador. Se estaba concentrando mucho en mantener estable el bastón, constantemente atenta de cualquier cambio en la respiración de su maestra. Soplaba un viento desagradable del este, lo que dificultaba las cosas.

Unos minutos más adelante, el rostro de Amity estaba cubierto de sudor. Cada vez era más difícil mantener el bastón firme. Ella seguía perdiendo el rumbo. Un sonido muy desagradable vino de arriba y de atrás; un trueno.

"¡¿Nos estamos acercando?!" Amity gritó por encima del viento.

La señorita Clawthorne se inclinó hacia un lado; las luces de Huesosburgo estaban directamente delante. El trueno volvió a sonar.

"¡Deberíamos aterrizar!" Dijo la señorita Clawthorne con voz ronca.

 _Oh no,_ pensó Amity en pánico. _No podre hacer esto, no podre hacer esto, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo, ¡no choques, no choques, no choques!_

Había una luz mucho más cerca – ¡una pequeña casa escondida junto a un acantilado!

"¡Hay una casa!" Amity señaló hacia abajo, luego sintió que la señorita Clawthorne asentía contra su hombro. Apuntó el bastón hacia abajo, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerlo firme. Quizás era una de esas posadas de las que había oído hablar a sus hermanos mayores; aquellas en donde personas desagradables jugaban a los dados y las cartas. Mercenarios y ladrones y demonios renegados. Pero preferiría estar con ladrones antes que ser quemada por un rayo o hervida por la lluvia.

 _Tranquila, tranquila,_ pensó Amity mientras se acercaban al suelo. _Estás más arriba de lo que crees, espera a que el suelo toque tus pies antes que nada, firme, firme, respira, ¡no te asustes!_

Las botas de Amity tocaron el suelo y soltó un triunfal "¡Hah!" antes de recordar la gravedad de la situación. Esperaba que su arrebato se hubiera perdido en el viento. Se bajó del bastón rápidamente y luego se volteo para ayudar a la señorita Clawthorne. El trueno sonó de nuevo y los relámpagos atravesaron el cielo. Juntos se apresuraron hacia la casa. Afortunadamente, tenía un toldo generoso sobre la entrada. Amity golpeó la puerta.

"¡Hola!" ella gritó por encima del viento.

“¡Hoot, hoot!” la ornamentada lechuza tallada en la puerta abrió los ojos y las miró. "¡Hola! ¡Soy Hooty! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Uh, soy Amity y -" pero la criatura encantada no esperó a que terminara.

"¡Tenemos compañía!" grito, encendiendo y apagando las luces sobre sus cabezas. "¡Se ven un poco sucias!"

"¡Discúlpame!" Amity resopló, ofendido. Un silencio incómodo cayó durante unos momentos.

"¿Entonces como _estás_?" Hooty preguntó alegremente, como si se conocieran desde hace años. Antes de que Amity o la señorita Clawthorne pudieran responder, la puerta se abrió.

"¿Sí?" un pequeño demonio que llevaba una calavera las miró. Sostenía un conejito rosa en sus pequeños brazos.

"Lamento molestarlo, pero se avecina una tormenta, ¿podemos entrar?" Preguntó Amity, preguntándose de dónde reconocía a la criatura frente a ella.

"Uh, ¿no eres tú esa chica Enmity?" el demonio miró a Amity con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡King! ¡Estás dejando entrar el aire! " Luz dijo cuando apareció a la vista. "¿Por qué estás - oh?"

"¡¿Luz?!"

"¡¿ _Amity_?!"

"No, su nombre es Enmity", dijo el demonio aparentemente llamado King, rodando los ojos.

"¿Es un poco tarde para dejar un libro?" Luz dijo con incertidumbre.

"¿Qué? No, yo - eso no es - ¡¿podemos pasar por favor?! "

"Oh, claro, sí, pasen, oh y uh... hola señorita... ¿Leila?"

"¡Su nombre es Lilith!" Amity espetó indignado. "¡Quiero decir, señorita Clawthorne!"

“Bien, bien, bien,” Luz se hizo a un lado, negando con la cabeza.

Amity ayudo a la señorita Clawthorne al interior y la ayudó a sentarse en el atroz sofá al fondo de la abarrotada habitación. Luz cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

"¡Eda!" ella gritó. "¡¿Tenemos, uh, invitados?!"

"¡Qué!" vino de arriba. "¿Es ese chico Gorilapanzón de nuevo?"

"¡Gorilazón!" King corrigió. Se alejó corriendo, luciendo insultado.

"No, eh, eeeees... ¿tu hermana? ¿Yyyyy Amity?” Luz llamó con una voz insegura y cantarina.

"¿Podrían _por favor_... dejar de gritar?" La señorita Clawthorne gimió desde el sofá.

“Oh, lo siento, lo siento,” Luz sonrió y se encogió de hombros. “¿Ella está bien? ¿Paso algo?"

"Ella... no se encuentra bien," dijo Amity, sonando preocupada ahora en lugar de enojada. Las cejas de Luz se juntaron.

"Iré a buscar a Eda," dijo con una voz más seria, luego se volvió y corrió escaleras arriba. El trueno volvió a sonar y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer.

"Gracias al cielo que llegamos a un lugar seguro," murmuró Amity, recargándose contra el sofá junto a su maestra. No podía decidir si prefería _esto_ a una posada llena de malhechores. Esta era una _casa_ llena de malhechores. ¿Estaban a salvo? Amity sabía que Luz querría ayudar, pero ¿Qué pasa con la hermana de la señorita Clawthorne? La señorita Clawthorne estaba más pálida que de costumbre y tenía los ojos cerrados. Su expresión era cerrada y tensa, como si estuviera sufriendo mucho. Amity se sentó a su lado, deseando desesperadamente saber cómo hacer sopa.

El sonido de una discusión precedió a Edalyn Clawthorne y Luz bajando las escaleras.

"Santo pan de plátano, _es_ mi hermana," dijo Eda, deteniéndose a la mitad de las escaleras.

“Te lo _dije,_ ” dijo Luz, mirando a la vieja bruja con frustración en sus ojos.

"No estamos aquí para causar problemas", dijo Amity rápidamente. “¿Tienen sopa? Está enferma o algo así. Estaba tratando de llevarla a casa, pero luego llegó la tormenta."

"¿ _Sopa_?" Eda le dirigió a Amity una mirada confusa y aguda, luego bajó las escaleras pisando fuerte, vistiendo lo que parecían pantuflas de conejo. Se acercó al sofá y luego se detuvo, abriendo y cerrando las manos.

"¿Lilith?" dijo ella con incertidumbre. Amity se volteo para mirar a su maestra. Luz se acercó por detrás de Eda.

"No grites", murmuró Lilith. Movió la cabeza ligeramente e hizo una mueca. Eda se tapó los dientes con los labios, dio un paso al frente y puso la mano en la frente de su hermana.

"Ella está ardiendo," dijo, mirando a Amity. "¿Qué han estado _haciendo_ ustedes dos?"

"Estábamos en la ceremonia del Primer Emperador -" comenzó Amity, sintiéndose en un aprieto.

"Oh, eso", Eda puso los ojos en blanco. "Ella hizo la apertura, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," asintió Amity.

"¿Y luego?"

“¿Ella estaba indispuesta? La ayudé a alejarse de la multitud, y vomitó, y me pidió que la llevara a casa y – "

"Y luego la tormenta, sí, lo entiendo", Eda agitó la mano con desdén, luego puso sus dedos en la muñeca de Lilith. Frunció el ceño cuando Lilith volvió a hacer una mueca. “Ustedes dos, tráiganme la caja en la parte superior del armario con la puerta torcida. La puerta morada torcida, no la verde ".

“Claro, seguro”, asintió Luz y se alejó. "Amity, vamos!"

"Prefiero quedarme aquí –" protestó Amity, sintiéndose extremadamente insegura a dejar a su mentora sola con su inestable y criminal hermana.

"Ve," Eda chasqueó los dedos con desdén, sin mirarla.

Amity frunció el ceño, se puso de pie y se fue. Había un aire como de cachorro pateado en la niña, pero Eda tenía menos de un dedal lleno de paciencia para un mocoso de sangre azul malcriado como ese.

Una vez que las chicas dejaron la habitación, Eda se sentó junto a su hermana.

"¿Lily?" dijo con una voz mucho más suave. Puso su mano sobre el brazo de Lilith, justo por encima de su codo.

"Tu cambiaste mi cuerpo con un _perro_ ", gimió Lilith, sacando su brazo del agarre de su hermana.

"Sí, lo hice", sonrió Eda. "Obviamente, has mejorado, así que eso no es lo que te pasa _ahora_ , así que... ¿qué _está_ pasando aquí exactamente?"

"Sólo... un poco mareada", dijo Lilith evasivamente.

“ _Obviamente_ una mentira, siguiente, ”respondió Eda.

Lilith se quedó callada. El dolor en este momento era abrumador. Era difícil pensar con claridad, y mucho menos mantener una conversación.

"Oye", Eda tocó el hombro de Lilith, frunciendo el ceño. "No puedo ayudar si -" hizo una pausa cuando Lilith retrocedió por el toque. "- No sé... lo qué pasa", Eda la miró de arriba abajo, la preocupación grabada en las líneas de su rostro.

"No pude tomar... Orcilae esta mañana", Lilith levantó una mano para frotar el lugar donde Eda la había tocado.

Las cejas de Eda se arquearon. "¿ _Orcilae_?" sus ojos escanearon el rostro de su hermana. "Eso es un poco... _extremo_ para ti, ¿no?" Hizo una pausa por un momento, notando la mano sobre el vientre de Lilith. "¿Calambres? ¿Realmente se han vuelto tan malos? "

Lilith soltó un gruñido de dolor y negó con la cabeza. "Es... mi media luna".

"Oh, okey." Eda sabía que la media luna podía ser dolorosa, ¿pero lo suficientemente dolorosa como para necesitar la poción de Orcilae? "¿Es esto... normal para ti?"

"No exactamente," Lilith trató de incorporarse, pero solo hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas. "Me habría quedado en casa, pero... la ceremonia", se calló.

Eda suspiro y rodo los ojos, pero miró a Lilith con preocupación. "Te has dado fiebre, tonta. Necesitas, no sé, no hacer cosas estúpidas como invocar magia antigua cuando ya no te sientas en la cima del mundo".

"Bah... mira quién está hablando", se las arregló Lilith con un bufido burlón.

"Tienes un punto, pero eso no es el punto", admitió Eda, señalando con ambas manos primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda. "Ahora eres _tú_ la que está en profunda popo. ¿Y si esa mocosa tuya no hubiera estado allí, eh? Habrías quedado atrapado en una tormenta, en medio del maldito bosque, solo porque... "

"Solo porque no eludo mis deberes por un poco de incomodidad –"

“¿Llamas a esto un _poco_ de incomodidad? Ni siquiera puedes mantener los ojos abiertos."

Lilith sintió que la ira aumentaba y se las arregló para mirar a su hermana. Para su sorpresa, Eda se inclinó y la miró de cerca.

"No has comido hoy, ¿verdad?" declaró en forma acusatoria.

"No, realmente no."

Eda se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos. "Haz un hechizo."

"Qué."

"Me escuchaste. Haz un hechizo. Cualquier hechizo ".

Lilith levantó una mano y dibujó un círculo débil que se apagó instantáneamente.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Solo has ido y te has drenado! ¿Qué _estabas_ pensando?" Eda levantó las manos, sonando incrédula. “Hay una cosa que esa escuela empalagosa logró perforar en mi cabeza; ´Nunca vacíen su saco de bilis mágico, si lo hacen, están negando lo increíblemente tonto que han sido.´ Y esa es la versión para niños."

¿Podría ser eso cierto? No se le había ocurrido a Lilith que ella pudiera hacer _eso_ nunca más. Había sucedido mucho cuando era más joven, pero ahora sus reservas eran... _sustanciales_. Trató de dibujar otro círculo de hechizos y sintió la ineptitud delatora en su mente. Eso, además de todo lo demás...

Una bruja que se esforzó demasiado, que usó todo su bilis mágico, no puede lanzar hechizos durante unos días, o incluso semanas. Y si seguía haciéndolo una y otra vez, podría tener graves consecuencias permanentes.

"Drenada..." Lilith gimió, haciendo una mueca peor que antes. El fuerte dolor en la cara y el cuello le dificultaba hablar, por lo que sonaba más como ´lluvia´. La líder del Aquelarre del Emperador no debería drenarse. Qué cosa tan vergonzosa e _infantil_. Ella debería ser mejor que esto. Ella era _mejor_ que esto. No habría estado en esta situación en lo absoluto si no fuera por el dolor, y no sentiría dolor si supiera cómo hacer una poción de Orcilae adecuada - ¿a quién estaba engañando? Todo esto era culpa suya. .

Eda observó cómo la expresión del rostro de su hermana pasaba de cerrada y obstinada a... las lágrimas. Y de repente, no era la Lilith adulta sentada a su lado; era una Lily de seis años, tan emocionada de haber encontrado su habilidad mágica, que se había dejado llevar y se había drenado. Y luego estaba Lily, de doce años, drenada por los exámenes de ingreso. Y luego Lily, de catorce años, drenada por las pruebas de fin de año.

"Siempre haces esto," dijo Eda en voz baja. “Te esfuerzas demasiado. Te harás una lesión grave. Tú... quizás ya lo hayas hecho." Sus palabras no tenían ningún pisca de acusación, pero cortaron a Lilith hasta el interior.

"¿Es por eso que tengo dolor, ah-todo el tiempo?" Lilith jadeó débilmente. No había querido decir eso en voz alta. Su mente dio vueltas. ¿Se había hecho esto a sí misma? ¿Lo había sabido todo el tiempo, pero nunca quiso admitirlo ante sí misma? Oh, di que no fue así, di que no fue así...

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Lilith. Se llevó consigo el ala de carbón perfecta, dejando una línea oscura en su piel.

"¿ _Sientes_ dolor todo el tiempo?" Preguntó Eda, su voz inusualmente tranquila; como si no quisiera saber la respuesta. Lilith asintió débilmente. "¿Dolor así, como ahora?"

"No, no suele ser... insoportable."

Eda asintió, tratando de pensar en la preocupación que carcomía su plexo solar. La propia Eda lidió con mucho dolor físico, pero... eso fue por la _maldición_ , ¿verdad?

"¿Ayudaría... tomar un baño caliente?" Eda preguntó con cuidado.

"Sí," suspiró Lilith. Cómo deseaba estar en casa, en su hermosa bañera, con sus maravillosos aceites... Estaba tan cansada.

"Bien," dijo Eda. “Entonces vamos a conseguirte uno. Y una poción de Orcilae. Para empezar ".

Eda se puso de pie, con la intención de ir a buscar su kit de pociones, cuando miró hacia arriba y vio a las dos chicas de pie en lo alto de las escaleras. Luz tenía el kit de pociones en sus brazos y parecía confundida y preocupada, pero la mocosa detrás de ella tenía sus manos sobre su propia boca - parecía aterrorizada.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí paradas? ¿Cuánto habían escuchado? A _Eda_ no le importaba que hubieran escuchado su conversación, pero a _Lilith..._ No había tiempo para preocuparse por el _orgullo_ de Lilith en este momento. El orgullo era lo que la había puesto en esta situación en primer lugar, pensó Eda con enojo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras.

“Dame eso,” le dijo a Luz, señalando con la cabeza la caja de madera en sus brazos. "Ve a hacer las camas en la habitación de invitados." Luz entregó la caja.

"¿Tenemos una habitación de invitados?" preguntó la niña en un susurro.

"Sí, es el que tiene la pintura del mono ocelote rosa".

"Ah, okey. Creo ese que tiene... arañas,. Muchas arañas ".

Eda le dio a luz la _mirada_.

"Ve y busca un lugar para que estas dos duerman, no me importa dónde. Ahora."

Luz asintió con la cabeza y luego agarró a Amity del brazo.

"Creo que hay algunos colchones de repuesto en la habitación de King," dijo Luz de manera tranquilizadora mientras caminaban por el pasillo. La mejor mocosa de Lilith se veía miserable. Eda no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso. En cambio, volvió a bajar las escaleras. Se sentó en el sofá y rebuscó en la caja de pociones. Encontró una botella diminuta de color azul verdoso y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

"Aquí, abre grande," dijo Eda, sacando el tapón con un pequeño pop. Un olor pesado y empalagoso se esparció por la habitación. Lilith abrió un poco la boca y Eda dejó caer una gota en ella. "Ahora, vamos a darte ese baño. Manos sobre tu pecho."

Eda dibujó un círculo de hechizos y Lilith sintió que se levantaba suavemente del sofá. Cuando la presión desapareció de sus caderas, Lilith sintió una oleada de agonía que fue seguida rápidamente por un alivio por el cambio de postura. Trató de respirar de manera constante, deseando que los efectos de la poción fueran instantáneos. Se frotó la punta de la lengua por el paladar y las encías para que llegara a su torrente sanguíneo más rápido. Podía escuchar los pasos de su hermana mientras flotaba en el aire. Estaba tan lejos de su zona de confort, pero al menos nadie más estaba allí para presenciar su vergüenza.

Llegaron al baño. Eda abrió el grifo para llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Luego vino el problema de meter a Lilith.

Lilith siempre había sido una persona reservada, prefiriendo usar una de las duchas con puertas en los vestuarios de la escuela. A Eda no le había importado estar desnuda entre la gente.

"Lily, voy a... voy a tener que desvestirte ahora", dijo Eda con rigidez.

Lilith logró abrir un poco los ojos. La luz le dolía, pero captó la expresión preocupada e incómoda en el rostro de su hermana. A ninguna de las dos parecía gustarle mucho la idea, pero las necesidades así lo pedían. Ella asintió y trató de prepararse para el dolor que se avecinaba.

Eda se encontró con lágrimas en los ojos ante los gemidos y siseos que se le escapaban a Lily de vez en cuando. Fue desgarrador escuchar a su hermana en tal agonía. Era peor que no hubiera nada visible para tratar. De alguna manera, habría hecho que Eda se sintiera mejor si hubiera tenido magulladuras o cortes. Si hubiera habido signos físicos, habría sabido dónde _no_ tocar. Cuando Eda tuvo que quitarle la última capa de ropa, tuvo que tocar las caderas de Lilith (Lilith había hecho un sonido tan desesperado y lastimoso en ese momento) – que había lastimado a Eda terriblemente, en algún lugar profundo de su interior.

En el momento en que el cuerpo de Lilith se sumergió en el agua, hizo otro sonido, pero esta vez, llenó a Eda de un profundo alivio. Tuvo que sentarse con la espalda contra la pared de la bañera. La respiración irregular de Lilith se estabilizó rápidamente y Eda se permitió relajarse.

La propia Eda había tenido días en los que incluso el más mínimo toque era insoportable. Pero ella siempre lo había atribuido a la maldición. ¿Lilith también fue maldecida? Eso no puede ser cierto. ¿Quizás fue algo más? ¿Algo que... pasó en su _familia_? Una maldición _familiar_. _Genial. Dos maldiciones, un solo cuerpo,_ pensó Eda.

Lilith yacía en el agua, exhausta. Sintió que el Orcilae se extendían por su cuerpo con cada latido de su corazón. Fue una... _bendición_ , no sentir dolor. Ella no quería pensar. Ella no quería moverse. Quería que este momento de paz durara para siempre.

***

Amity siguió a Luz por el pasillo. Luz siguió hablando de una manera forzosamente brillante, pero Amity realmente no podía escucharla; estaba demasiado preocupada. Le dieron una sábana. Había un colchón. Puso la sábana sobre el colchón. Ahora tenía una funda de almohada. Había una almohada. Ella puso la almohada en la funda de la almohada.

Ella parpadeó.

"¿Amity? ¿Puedes escucharme?"

Amity miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Luz.

"¿Eh?" dijo ella, sintiéndose confundida.

“Te pregunté, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Dijiste algo sobre sopa antes?

"¿Sopa?"

"¿Sí? Puedo hacer sopa. Incluso queda algo de pan de esta mañana ". La voz de Luz era amable y gentil.

"Mi... madre siempre hace sopa cuando estoy enferma", dijo Amity, arrugando las cejas. Las cosas volvían a ella ahora. "Eso es... lo que se supone que debes hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Hacer sopa a la gente?”

Luz le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; Amity pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Mi mamá también me hace sopa, cuando estoy enferma," Luz se secó las mejillas. "Ven, vamos a la cocina." Amity la siguió fuera de la habitación.

Mientras caminaban por la casa extraña y desordenada, pasaron por una puerta que tenía varios carteles de madera. Amity se detuvo al oír una voz. Amity no pudo distinguir ninguna palabra. Ella sacudió su cabeza; no debería estar escuchando a escondidas, incluso si estaba preocupada por su mentora. Estaba a punto de seguir a Luz cuando un ladrillo emocional se estrelló contra el cristal de la ventana de su corazón. Desde detrás de la puerta llegó un breve y desgarrador gemido de dolor. La azotó con tanta intensidad que le dio ganas de correr por el pasillo. Al instante deseó no haberlo escuchado. Que no se había detenido, por qué se había detenido – el _terror_ le subía por la garganta como una ardilla subiendo a un árbol. Tuvo que obligarse a moverse.

En la cocina, Luz notó que Amity se estaba distrayendo nuevamente. Sabía que estaba preocupada por Lilith. Eso estaba _bien_ , era _comprensible_. Era solo que... cuando Luz se había imaginado a Amity viniendo a pasar el rato, las cosas no serian... así. Había muchas más risas y bromas en la imaginación de Luz. Sin embargo, fue muy dulce por parte de Amity querer hacerle sopa a su maestra. Luz le había dado a Amity la tarea de pelar las verduras – cuchillos y distracción eran una muy mala combinación. Una vez que a Amity se le acabaron las verduras para pelar, empezó a lavar el montón de platos que King había dejado durante el día.

"¡No tienes que hacer eso!" Luz dijo sorprendida.

"Me siento mejor teniendo algo que hacer con mis manos," murmuró Amity.

Mientras Luz cocinaba, Amity lavó y secó los platos, limpió todas las superficies y barrió el piso. Un olor agradable y picante llenó la cocina.

"¿Necesita más sal?" Preguntó Luz, tendiéndole una cucharadita de sopa. Amity se sorprendió de que le preguntaran. Luz mojó una cucharadita en la olla hirviendo para ella y probó. Amity tomó la cuchara que le ofrecían y la sopló antes de llevársela a la boca. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Oh, no, ¿es demasiado picante?"

Amity tragó, luego dio la vuelta a la cuchara en su boca para quitar la sopa residual de la parte de atrás.

"No. Es... realmente bueno ". Amity dijo en voz baja.

Luz le sonrió.

 _¿Cómo puede ser tan..._ alegre _todo el tiempo?_ Amity pensó mientras lamía la cuchara. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se la sacó de la boca. Luz la miró con cierta confusión y volvió a sonreír.

"Hay pan en el armario detrás de ti," indicó Luz con un movimiento de cabeza. Amity se volteo en el acto, agradecida por algo que hacer. "Yo... no sé cuánto tiempo estarán arriba, así que... podríamos comer mientras esta caliente. ¿O qué piensas?"

Amity vaciló mientras alcanzaba la hogaza a medio terminar.

Tenía mucha hambre, pero el recuerdo de ese... gemido detrás de la puerta del piso de arriba le hizo sentir un poco de náuseas. Sería de _mala educación_ rechazar una oferta de comida, especialmente porque Amity fue quien sugirió hacerlo en primer lugar. Luz no había tenido ninguna razón para cocinar, ella acababa de... empezar a hacerlo y ahora... La sopa estaba tan sabrosa.

“Hay mucho para los cinco. También podría ser suficiente para la cena de mañana," dijo Luz con suavidad.

"Vamos a comer," Amity agarró el pan.

Agarraron platos y cubiertos, luego se sentaron a la mesa. Luz se sirvió un plato grande y empezó a mojar el pan. Amity estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo tuviera comida en su plato antes de que te permitieran empezar a comer, pero evidentemente no era así como se hacían las cosas en esta casa. Se preparó un plato de sopa fragante y se lo acercó. La primera cucharada estuvo deliciosa. Se preguntó qué era esa cosa de color naranja suave, y cómo podía ser dulce y salada al mismo tiempo, y ¿cuál era esa especia que montaba el final del caldo suave y mantecoso? Una risita interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

"¿Estaba realmente tan bueno?" Luz preguntó a través de un bocado de pan.

"Uh, sí," dijo Amity, sintiéndose nerviosa. Sus mejillas ardieron. _Ni siquiera tuvo que usar una receta._

“Tus ojos se volvieron muy grandes,” se rio Luz de nuevo, luego continuó comiendo. Ella parecía... _feliz_.

Amity comió lentamente, saboreando cada bocado. Fue... sorprendentemente fácil comer con Luz. Hubo silencios, pero no incómodos, como en la cena en casa. De hecho, también conversaron un poco. Las cosas realmente se pusieron en marcha cuando Luz preguntó acerca de que pensaba Amity sobre el libro cinco de La Bruja Buena Azura. Amity lo había terminado durante el fin de semana, leyendo hasta muy tarde en la noche. Ella estaba muy contenta por la distracción.

Dejaron de hablar cuando escucharon pasos desde arriba. Luz vio que la sonrisa se desvanecía del rostro de su nueva amiga. El trueno rodó siniestramente sobre sus cabezas.

"¿Tú... quieres ir a ver cómo están?" Luz preguntó tentativamente.

Amity negó con la cabeza. Luz pensó que se veía... ¿asustada?

"Estoy segura de que la señorita Clawthorne me llamara si... soy necesitada," dijo Amity en voz baja.

"Ella va a estar bien. Eda sabe lo que está haciendo."

Amity permaneció en silencio, mirando los restos de sopa en su plato.

"¿Alguna vez... te has drenado?" Preguntó Luz, tratando de parecer indiferente. Tenía mucha curiosidad.

"Una vez," respondió Amity. "Cuando era muy joven."

"¿Cómo fue?" Luz se inclinó hacia adelante, ansiosa por escuchar más.

"Horrible," Amity hizo una mueca al recordarlo. "Me desmayé. Estuve enferma en casa durante una semana."

" _Genial_..."

Amity la miró confundida.

"No me refiero a genial como, uh, genial, ¡te desmayaste!" Luz dijo rápidamente. "Me refiero a que es genial, como una pierna rota es genial".

Ahora Amity frunció el ceño.

“¡Simplemente creo que es interesante! Cómo trabaja la gente, ya sabes, los órganos y esas cosas, es... " Luz respiró hondo. "Genial. Y es aún más fascinante aprender cómo funcionan las brujas. Sé que algunas cosas son iguales, como los pulmones y el sistema digestivo, y tanto los humanos como las brujas tienen períodos y ...

"¿Tienen qué?"

Luz vaciló. "Oh, así es ustedes lo llaman, ¿Qué era, uh - oh! Tiempo de Luna. Es un nombre tan bonito."

Los ojos de Amity se agrandaron y su rostro enrojeció.

"Uh, está bien hablar de eso o _lo que sea_ ," Luz se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose también. "O no, si así es... cómo te mueves." Sintió una punzada de decepción. Tenía la esperanza de que ella y Amity pudieran hablar de cosas así. Como hacían las chicas de las películas, a veces. No es que el tema se mencionara con mucha frecuencia en las películas. Pero fue como todo. Como, _charla de chicas_. Estuvo bien, pero todavía un poco incómodo, hablar con Eda al respecto – si Luz pudiera hablar de eso con alguien de su _edad_... Eso marcaría varias casillas en su lista de deseos de amistad interna. Y podrían hablar de _enamoramientos_. Y, como, pintar las _uñas_ de las demás y tener fiestas de _pijamas_. Willow ya era su amiga y Luz quería hablar con ella sobre todas esas cosas también, pero... _realmente_ quería hablar _de todo_ con Amity. Todo esto pasó rápidamente en menos de un segundo. "Co-o-omo sea, así que esta cosa mágica de bilis, sí, _realmente_ loca."

"Uh, sí, yo... supongo," Amity sonrió incómoda. A veces, Luz decía las cosas más extrañas. Pero eso fue algo... entrañable, en cierto modo. Amity estaba cansada de saber lo que la gente a su alrededor iba a decir todo el tiempo. Luz era impredecible. No aburrida. "Es... _genial_ que puedas lanzar magia incluso _sin_ essentia magicae – ese es el nombre correcto para eso."

"Essentia magicae," repitió Luz, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Cómo – "

Alguien bajaba las escaleras. Tanto Luz como Amity miraron hacia arriba.

" _Algo_ huele bien," dijo Eda mientras entraba encorvada en la cocina. Su falda estaba mojada y su cabello estaba rizado.

"¿Cómo está la señorita Clawth–? Quiero decir, su herma –" Amity negó con la cabeza, no sabía cómo dirigirse a su mentora con su hermana criminal.

"Está _viva_ ," Eda hizo una mueca complicada (algo así como una mueca de aprobación) mientras abría el refrigerador y agarraba una botella de sangre de manzana. Sacó el corcho, cerró la puerta con la cadera y luego tomó un largo trago. "Oh, sí, eso es lo que mamá necesitaba," suspiró y se apoyó contra el fregadero. Miró alrededor de la cocina, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Por qué está tan limpio aquí?"

"¡Limpiamos! Y preparé sopa,” intervino Luz. "Bueno, _Amity_ limpió."

“Luz hizo sopa. Eso es bueno."

"¿La que tiene calabozo?"

" _Calabaza_."

"Me gusta esa," Eda se bebió el resto de la botella. "Guárdame un poco, ¿quieres?"

“Hice lo suficiente para todos. ¿Crees que a tu hermana le gustaría algo? Luz miró el rostro tenso de Amity.

"Tal vez más tarde," Eda miró hacia el techo y luego a lo lejos. De repente se veía muy cansada. Un rayo se vio a través la ventana de la cocina.

"Pero... ella va a estar bien, ¿verdad?" Amity preguntó con un asentimiento inquisitivo, obviamente queriendo que la respuesta fuera sí.

Eda miró a Amity, dura y fríamente. ¿No puede captar la niña la indirecta? El solo hecho de ver a la mocosa hizo que Eda quisiera escupir. Era eso... ¿Era un maldito broche en forma de estrella que decía "Mejor Estudiante" en el pecho de la mocosa? Dejó la botella y se volteo para irse antes de decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

El rostro de Amity se sonrojó cuando Eda se alejó de ella sin responder.

"¡Oye!" La silla de Luz raspó contra el suelo cuando se levanto. "¡Ella te hizo una pregunta!"

"Te dije que está _viva_ , ¿Qué más quieres?" Espetó Eda.

“¿Qué tal algunos modales? ¡Probablemente salvó la vida de tu hermana esta noche! " Luz miró a Eda con la cara llena de indignación. Amity, sin embargo, miró a Luz, atónita.

Eda se tapó los dientes con los labios y se puso furiosa. Luz se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó sobre su cadera. Después de unos tensos segundos, Eda se convirtió en la _madre_ de todos los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración digno de Basha.

"Gracias por traerla aquí, le salvaste la vida por completo, ella estará bien, yada, yada," Eda agitó la mano, burlándose de ella lo más rápido que pudo. "¿ _Contenta_?"

"¡ _Tan_ feliz!" Luz entrecerró los ojos y asintió con sarcasmo. Se miraron la una a la otra. Después de unos segundos, la comisura de la boca de Eda se movió hacia arriba y rompió el concurso de miradas, levantando las manos. La tensión en el aire se disipó instantáneamente.

"Voy querer esa sopa más tarde, niña."

"Te pondré un plato en la mesa."

Amity estaba asombrada. Miró a Luz, que ahora tenía una postura relajada, a los pies cubiertos de conejo de Eda que desaparecían por las escaleras y luego de nuevo a Luz.

"Lo siento, ella no es una persona sociable," Luz le sonrió a Amity en una especie de disculpa.

"¡Escuche eso!" Eda llamó desde las escaleras.

"Sabes que es _verdaaad,"_ canto Luz en respuesta.

"Ese no es el _puuuntoooo,_ " respondió Eda de la misma manera.

"No sé ustedes, pero me vendría _bien_ una taza de chocolate," dijo Luz con un suspiro, con las manos en las caderas. Amity parpadeó y luego asintió lentamente.

"¿Alguieeeen dijo... chocolate caliente?" King apareció detrás de la puerta de la despensa. "¡Quiero malvaviscos!"

"¡ _Tu_ eres un malvavisco!" Luz levantó a King y lo hizo girar. El pequeño demonio hizo un "¡Weh!" de protesta al principio, luego extendió los brazos y dijo _"¡Wee!"._

Amity negó con la cabeza, sin dar crédito a sus propios ojos ni a sus propios oídos. Luz acababa de enfrentarse a su propia mentora, o como sea que la llamara, por el bien de _Amity_ , y luego habían discutido, más o menos, y luego... ¿se había resuelto? Con el adulto, admitiendo una especie de... ¿culpa? Y, aunque a regañadientes, ¿dar las gracias? Amity no sabía que los adultos ni siquiera _podían_ hacer eso. ¿Estaba eso siquiera permitido?

"¿Quieres malvaviscos en tu chocolate?" Luz preguntó desde la nevera. Ahora llevaba a King en la cadera y sostenía una botella de leche. Se veía tan cómoda así. Tan… _madura_.

"No sé, ¿Qué son?"

" _Chica,_ " dijo King, volteando la cabeza para darle una mirada atrevida. "Estamos a punto de hacer volar tu maldita _mente_ ".

***

Eda subió las escaleras, pasándose las manos por el pelo. ¿Para qué había vuelto a bajar? Una sangre de manzana para refrescarse. La niña y la mocosa estaban bien, eso también era bueno. Maldita sea, amaba a esa niña. Tan rebelde. Le iría bien en la escuela empalagosa, no se convertiría en una varita de inmersión adoradora de reglas con lavado de cerebro. Hablando de varillas que adoran las reglas... Se suponía que debía llevarle a Lilith algo para ponerse. Se metió en una habitación que decía "Advertencia: Tóxico". Rebuscó en algunas cajas antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

"Oh, ella va a _odiar_ esto," se rio disimuladamente, arrugando la nariz.

"Voy a entrar," anunció Eda antes de abrir la puerta del baño lleno de vapor.

" _Fuerte_ ," Lilith gimió desde la bañera.

“¿Lista para salir? Ahora debes tener más arrugas que dos abuelas."

"¿ _Cómo_ estamos relacionados," murmuró Lilith sombríamente.

" _Ahí_ está," Eda tiró de la cortina de la ducha hacia un lado y le dio a su hermana menor una sonrisa sarcástica y satisfecha de sí misma. Lilith le devolvió una mirada cansada. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Ligeramente."

"Eseee es el espíritu".

Eda ayudó a Lilith a salir de la bañera y la envolvió en una toalla antes de depositarla en el taburete bajo que King usaba para llegar al baño. Lilith se apoyó contra la pared con un gruñido.

"Todavía un poco floja, ¿no es así?," Comentó Eda mientras sacaba una toalla limpia para secar el cabello de su hermana.

"¡Yeowch!" Lilith gritó cuando Eda empezó a secarlo. Eda se detuvo, respiró hondo y luego continuó con más suavidad.

"Lo siento, eres flexible y frágil, yo soy fuerte y sorprendente, es una mala mezcla".

"Fmmmtthh-pt-thwwp", gruñó Lilith.

"¿Besas el trasero del Emperador con esa boca? _Cielos_. "

Después de muchas palabrotas y (más o menos) discusiones afables, Lilith se secó y vistió. Ahora podía pararse por sí misma, pero necesitaba ayuda para hacer algo más que eso.

"La niña hizo sopa", dijo Eda mientras caminaba hacia atrás del baño, conduciendo a Lilith. "Deberías comer algo."

"¿Tiene a tu humana cocinando para ti?"

Eda se detuvo y miró a su hermana. "Ella no es _mi_ humana, es su propia maldita persona y fue lo suficientemente dulce como para hacer sopa para todos – la respuesta correcta es: sí, por favor y gracias."

"Sí, por favor y gracias," dijo Lilith de una manera burlona. Eda resopló apreciativamente.

"¿Podrás bajar las escaleras o debería ayudarte?," Silbó Eda en dos tonos cortos.

"Me las _arreglaré_ ," gruñó Lilith con los dientes apretados. Estaba condenada si iba a dejar que Eda jugara con ella más de lo absolutamente necesario. No se lo pasaría por alto que su hermana mayor se golpeara "accidentalmente" la cabeza contra el techo, incluso ahora.

Bajaron lentamente las escaleras hasta la cocina. A Lilith le costó mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, y cuando finalmente se dejó caer en una silla de la cocina, felizmente pudo haber apoyado la cabeza sobre la mesa y dormido. Un tazón de sopa humeante se deslizó en su lugar frente a ella, junto con una cuchara. Cogió el utensilio, teniendo que concentrarse mucho para agarrarlo. Se las arregló para levantarlo unos centímetros, luego sus dedos simplemente se rindieron. La cuchara cayó al suelo. Lilith parpadeó, sorprendida.

Hubo un tenso momento de silencio.

"Muuuy bien," Eda trono su cuello, luego se sentó en la silla junto a Lilith. "No juguemos, ¿de acuerdo?" Tomo una cuchara limpia, la sumergió en la sopa y luego la extendió. Lilith la miró con expresión asesina en sus ojos. "¿Quién me _creería_?" Eda se inclinó hacia adelante y negó con la cabeza, encogiendo un hombro. Lilith sostuvo su mirada. Eda rodo los ojos y agitó un dedo. Las puertas que conducían a la cocina se cerraron de golpe y se encerraron solas. “Todo cerrado, todo bloqueado. Ahora sé una pequeña buena Lily y abre grande. Aquí viene el grifo ".

“Edalyn, Soy – “ Los ojos de Lilith se llenaron de lágrimas de repente. “¡La _líder_ –del _aquelarre del Em-perador_! Yo –“ ella respiró hondo. "Hiiice un eeeerror – y _te_ _agradecería_ que _dejes_ de haaacer _burla_! _¡De mí!"_ Las lágrimas rodaron por las pálidas mejillas de Lilith y gotearon sobre la camisa violentamente rosada que llevaba. Decía: ¿Qué, me preocupo? En letras gigantes de color azul neón. De repente, ya no era tan divertido.

Pasaron unos segundos tensos.

"Lo siento," dijo finalmente Eda. "¿Esta bien? Así es como me enfrento a situaciones estresantes; ser graciosa. Es un mecanismo de defensa." Ella levantó una mano en señal de rendición.

Lilith respiro, tratando de controlarse.

"Disculpa acep-tada," dijo temblorosa. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y luego miró significativamente la cuchara. Eda la acercó más a los labios de Lilith. Hubo un sorbo delicado. Las cejas de Lilith se elevaron.

"Delicioso, ¿no?" Eda sonrió.

Fue lento e incómodo, pero juntas lograron poner más sopa dentro de Lilith de la que terminó en su regazo. Cuando el tazón estuvo vacío, la hermana menor Clawthorne había recuperado algo de color en sus mejillas.

***

“Toma, algo para que duermas”, Luz le entregó a Amity algunas ropas dobladas. "Es una camisa realmente grande, así que básicamente es un camisón."

“Gracias,” Amity tomó la prenda ofrecida, sonrió a Luz, luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a cambiarse. Cuando se volvió a vestir con la camisa grande, se dio la vuelta, miró a Luz y luego rápidamente se volteo de nuevo, con las mejillas encendidas. "¡Perdón! ¡Pensé que habías terminado de cambiarte! "

"¿Qué? Lo estoy. Estos son mis pijamas,” se rio Luz. "No me gusta tener demasiado calor por la noche, me hace tener sueños extraños."

Amity se dio la vuelta lentamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo. Luz no vestía mucha ropa. El texto de su camisa prestada le llamó la atención. Lo agarró y doblo la cabeza para leerlo.

"¿'Aquelarre de la chica mala'?" Incluso tenía una foto de Eda. Llevaba una especie de sombrero ridículo.

"Es una broma. O, bueno, _creo_ que se supone que es una broma," sonrió Luz.

"Los aquelarres no son bromas", dijo Amity, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen.

"¡Lo sé!" Luz dijo rápidamente.

"Mis padres se asustarían si me vieran en algo como esto". Amity dijo débilmente, alisando la tela sobre sus muslos. Sin embargo, era muy suave al tacto.

"Será nuestro pequeño secreto", Luz le guiñó un ojo, luego se inclinó para acomodar su almohada antes de dejarse caer con un suspiro de satisfacción. Amity se sentó en su colchón, pensativa. "¿Quieres más almohadas?"

"¿Qué? No, esta bien. Es solo... se siente raro, no dormir en mi propia cama. Y... normalmente tomo un vaso de leche tibia antes de acostarme".

"¿Oh? Creo que tenemos leche”, Luz se sentó de nuevo. "Vamos por algo".

"No quiero ser un problema -" Amity se sonrojó.

"¡Está bien, está bien!" Luz agitó las manos y sonrió. “La leche tibia suena bien. Creo que también hay miel ".

"Nunca la he probado con miel".

"¡Es tan bueno, vamos!" Luz saltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Amity sonrió y luego lo siguió. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Eso es raro, nunca he visto esta puerta cerrada", dijo Luz, alcanzando la manija. Antes de que pudiera girarlo, alguien habló detrás de la puerta.

"¿Cuando empezó el dolor?" Era la voz de Eda. Luz se quedó paralizada, luego miró rápidamente por encima del hombro a Amity.

"Hace años. No estoy segura de cuándo exactamente ". Esa fue Lilith. Una mirada de miedo apareció en el rostro de Amity.

"No empezó tan mal, pero empeoró constantemente, ¿no es así?" No fue una pregunta, fue una declaración. Luz frunció el ceño. Eso sonó casi como si –

"Eso es correcto." Lilith parecía sospechosa.

"Y se vuelve más intenso alrededor de la media luna y el tiempo de luna". Eda habló rápido, como si quisiera terminar de una vez. “O después de un gran día. O simplemente... cuando suceden cosas grandes, tanto buenas como malas ".

Hubo una pausa, luego un suspiro. Luz no supo decir quién lo hizo.

"Y a veces... se siente como si hubiera una capa de pequeñas cosas asquerosas y arenosas debajo de tu piel. A veces se siente como si todo tu cuerpo estuviera cubierto de moretones, aunque no lo esté ".

"Sí." La voz de Lilith era más tranquila ahora. El corazón de Luz latía rápido. Esto la estaba asustando. Volvió a mirar a Amity; Amity se había puesto muy pálida. Luz se acercó y tomó su mano. Amity parpadeó.

"Y no siempre es el mismo tipo de dolor, y no siempre está en el mismo lugar, pero siempre está _ahí_ , en algún lugar, siendo... _molesto_ ".

"Eda, ¿Qué –“

“El clima frío lo empeora de una manera, el clima cálido y húmedo lo empeora de _otra_ manera. La peor combinación es – "

"Clima frío y húmedo", terminó Lilith por ella. "Eda, ¿Qué es esto?"

" _Pensé_... que era por la maldición". Luz apretó la mano de Amity. "Pero no estás maldita. Entonces... no lo sé. Pero parece que... _ambas_ lo tenemos. Lo que sea que es." Ahora Amity le devolvió el apretón.

Hubo una pausa.

"Así que no me lo hice a mi misma", dijo Lilith lentamente. "Drenándome demasiadas veces".

“ _Puede_ que... haya sido un poco dura antes. Absolutamente te _drenaste_ hoy, pero no, el dolor no se debe a eso, o al menos no del todo ".

"Pensé que... podría ser algo que sucedía a medida que te hacías mayor", Lilith sonaba insegura.

"¿Le has dicho a alguien?"

Lilith soltó una risa ronca. " _No_. ¡Me arrojarían al Conformatorio! " Luz sintió que Amity empezaba a temblar. “Dolor en constante movimiento”, continuó Lilith con un murmullo oscuro. “Pensarían que me había vuelto loca. Incluso si de alguna manera me tomaran en serio, dudo mucho que me mantengan como la líder del Aquelarre del Emperador ".

"Pienso que tienes razón", asintió Eda de mala gana. Hubo una pequeña pausa, luego Eda continuó: "No se lo voy a decir a _nadie_ , Lily".

" _Perdóname_ si no te tomo la _palabra_ ", la voz de Lilith era gélida.

"¿Es sobre esa vez en que le dije a ese chico Valderson que estabas enamorada de él?"

"¡Me diste tu palabra de que no se lo dirías a nadie!"

"¡Pero esto es _serio_ , Lily!" Amity se estremeció.

"¡También lo eran mis sentimientos por Ignus!"

Otra pausa.

"Eso no fue muy de hermanas de mi parte, ¿verdad?" Dijo Eda.

"No es la única vez que rompiste tu palabra". Lilith sonaba amargada.

Ahora hubo una pausa muy larga. El reloj de la sala de estar comenzó a cantar, haciendo que tanto Luz como Amity saltaran. Eran las once en punto.

"Tienes razón", dijo Eda, sonando cansada y derrotada. "Vamos a... irnos a la cama".

Luz y Amity se miraron y luego se alejaron apresuradamente de la puerta. Llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras antes de que la puerta se abriera con un chirrido. Luz llevó a Amity a una habitación y luego se volteo para mirar hacia el pasillo. Eda subió lentamente las escaleras caminando hacia atrás. Guiaba a Lilith pálida y exhausta con ambas manos. Luz escuchó a Amity inhalar bruscamente. Ninguno de las dos había visto a Lilith desde que la dejaron en la sala de estar esa misma noche.

Las hermanas pasaron lentamente por delante de las chicas, avanzando por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Eda. Luz esperó el crujido de la puerta de Eda y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Ella miró a Amity. Ella estaba mirando a la distancia de nuevo. Como lo había hecho antes.

"Vamos", susurró Luz. Entraron en la cocina. Si Luz no había necesitado leche tibia antes, ciertamente sentía la necesidad ahora. Subieron las bebidas con ellas. Amity no había dicho una sola palabra.

Luz se sentó en su saco de dormir y tomó un sorbo de leche. Era tan cálido y reconfortante... Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y sintió que sus hombros tensos se relajaban ligeramente.

"Apenas podía _caminar_ ", dijo Amity, sonando como si no lo creyera.

Luz la miró, luego bajó la mirada hacia su bebida.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo. "Eso fue… _espantoso_."

Amity asintió. Había tantas cosas dando vueltas en su mente. Se sintió preocupada y asustada. Quería hacer _algo_ , pero ¿qué podía hacer? Su mentora no solo se había drenado, estaba... Amity no sabía cómo llamarlo. Nunca podría haber imaginado que su mentora podría ser tan... _vulnerable_. Ella era _Lilith_ , líder del Aquelarre del Emperador, una bruja _poderosa_ , la bruja más poderosa de las Islas Hirvientes... ¿No es así? Amity se estremeció.

"Mi mamá es enfermera", dijo Luz con una arruga entre las cejas. "En realidad, no me habla de su trabajo, pero a veces la escucho hablar con mi tía por teléfono. La gente... vive con todo tipo de problemas de salud ". Amity miró a Luz.

“Dijo que estaba sufriendo todo el tiempo. ¿De verdad crees que se refería a... todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo o... "

"No lo sé", dijo Luz, bajando los hombros con un suspiro.

Amity miró sus propias manos. No podía imaginarse estar sufriendo todo el tiempo. Todos los días. A veces tenía dolores de cabeza después de estudiar demasiado o si no había dormido muy bien. Y tuvo calambres durante los primeros días de su luna; podrían ser bastante terribles. ¿Era _ese_ el nivel de dolor con el que Lilith tenía que lidiar _todos los días_?

Algo que Eda había dicho abajo seguía volviendo a Luz. Sobre cómo el dolor se movía y cambiaba. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir eso y los otros síntomas que podía recordar en Google. Su mamá le había dicho que la gente podía volverse loca buscando síntomas en línea – lo que Luz realmente quería hacer era llamar a su mamá y preguntarle, pero no podía hacerlo sin revelar que no estaba en el campamento de verano. Hizo clic en el primer enlace disponible y leyó el artículo. Mencionó todas las cosas que había dicho Eda y más.

“Encontré algo”, dijo Luz, luego comenzó a leer en voz alta. "’ La fibromialgia es un trastorno caracterizado por dolor musculoesquelético generalmente acompañado de fatiga, problemas de sueño, memoria y estado de ánimo. Los síntomas incluyen... ”Luz leyó la larga lista.

"Pero eso es para los _humanos_ ", señaló Amity cuando Luz terminó de leer.

“Bueno, suena muy parecido a lo que describieron”, dijo Luz, sonriendo con incertidumbre. "Las brujas y los humanos no son _tan_ diferentes". Amity la miró con expresión dudosa.

"Incluso si eso es lo que es... ¿Cómo ayuda eso? Dice que no hay cura ".

"¿Quizás hay para las brujas?" Luz sugirió esperanzada. "Incluso si no existe una cura, entonces... es mejor tener un nombre para algo así. Y tal vez le gustaría encontrar a otras personas con la misma condición. Y hablar de eso. Eso hace que la gente se sienta mejor al poder hablar con alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo. Alguien que... entienda ".

Amity lo pensó un momento y luego asintió.

"Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir".

Luz sonrió.

"Entonces... ¿Cómo les contamos sobre esto, sin que se den cuenta de que las escuchamos?"

"No creo que podamos evitar eso", Luz se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa permaneció, aunque ahora tenía un toque de tristeza.

"Si, tienes razón." Pensó en cómo Luz la había defendido antes en la cocina; Luz no tenía miedo de hablar con los adultos. La idea de hacerles saber a sus mentoras que las habían escuchado durante su conversación privada hizo que Amity se sintiera fría y expuesta. Levantó las piernas y las cubrió con la camisa prestada.

"Pero eso es un problema para otro día", dijo Luz con un bostezo. "No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso ahora". Amity parpadeó sorprendida.

"Vaya, desearía poder _decidir_ no preocuparme". Parpadeó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

“Las cosas... generalmente salen bien, de una forma u otra”, dijo Luz con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa. " _Nos_ hicimos amigas, aunque empezó... no muy bien".

Amity se sonrojó, luego tomó su leche para no tener que mirar a Luz por un momento. Se había enfriado. Sin pensarlo, dibujó un círculo de hechizos en el aire. Una pequeña llama rosa apareció junto a su vaso.

" _Whoa_..." Luz se recostó sobre su estómago para mirar la pequeña luz. "Amity, eso es tan genial..."

"Te impresionas fácilmente".

"Acabas de crear fuego de _la nada_ \- es como -" Luz simuló que su cabeza explotaba. "Me _sorprende_ cada vez que veo a alguien lanzar un hechizo".

El rubor de Amity se profundizó, luego sonrió. Luz parecía hechizada por la pequeña llama. Bebió su agradable leche tibia, luego se estiró y se acostó también.

Charlaron un rato y luego decidieron intentar dormir. Debe ser casi medianoche ahora, pensó Amity.

Un pensamiento apareció en su mente mientras yacía en el colchón ligeramente abultado, mirando hacia el techo. ¿Qué tan poderosa debe ser Lilith si fue capaz de lidiar con todo ese dolor y aún así logró liderar el Aquelarre del Emperador a la perfección? Su corazón se llenó de admiración por su mentora. ¡Lilith no estaba débil! Ella era... probablemente la persona más fuerte que Amity había conocido. Ese descubrimiento la hizo sentir mucho mejor. Ella juró que haría todo lo posible para mantener el secreto de su mentora. La gente no lo entendería, asumiría que eso significaba que ella no estaba en condiciones de liderar. Pero obviamente lo estaba. El recuerdo de su mentora abriendo las puertas del templo entró en su mente. Cerró los ojos con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

***

Eda intentó ponerse cómoda en su nido. Ella juntó sus manos sobre su caja torácica. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ella y Lily durmieron en la misma habitación? Décadas, seguramente.

Los acontecimientos de la velada dieron vueltas en su cabeza. No sabía cómo sentirse sobre la mayor parte. Aunque la idea de la sopa la hizo sonreír. A veces tenía que alimentar a Lily cuando era bebé. Pensar en eso la hizo sentir feliz y triste a la vez. Eso era de _antes_... Antes de que crecieran. Y se separarán.

Por lo general, Eda intentaba no pensar en su familia. Sobre todo porque la hacía enojar o, al menos, eso es lo que se decía a sí misma. Lo que no quería admitir era lo alienada que se había sentido, incluso antes de la maldición. Toda su familia había adorado las reglas, tan envuelta en las tonterías políticas y el drama de la aristocracia de las Islas Hirvientes que no podían ver lo loco que era todo. Ella se había rebelado contra las reglas de hierro tan pronto como tuvo la edad suficiente para escupir. Ella solo quería _divertirse_. Ser libre. Hacer las cosas que a ella le gustaran de la _manera_ que le gustaba hacerlas. Vivir con sus padres, estar en esa escuela – se había sentido como llevar una chaqueta de fuerza. Ella respiró hondo. Al menos ahora podía _respirar_. Ella cerró los ojos.

Lilith miró fijamente a la pared. Tenía pinturas torcidas, papeles y cosas al azar pegadas a él de una manera que le picaba la mente. Era tan... _caótico_. Deseó estar en su propia casa, en su propia cama, en su propio camisón. No había podido hacer su rutina habitual de dormir. No se había cepillado el pelo ni los dientes. Se sentía desagradablemente... _peluda_. Se llevó un dedo a la boca y se limpió lo peor.

Podía sentir que la fiebre regresaba. El Orcilae todavía mantenía a raya el dolor, pero sabía que volvería con toda su fuerza por la mañana. Y _algo_ más. Suspiró profundamente, tratando de no pensar en eso.

 _Piensa en otra cosa,_ se dijo a sí misma. La imagen de Ignus apareció por su mente. _Piense en otra cosa,_ en otra _cosa_. Ignus apareció de nuevo, esta vez sin camisa. Suspiró de nuevo, luego se entregó al pensamiento. Fue solo cuando su mano comenzó a moverse hacia la cintura de la falda prestada que recordó dónde estaba. Suspiró por tercera vez, esta vez por frustración. Ahora _nunca_ podrá ir a dormir. Sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó sobre sí misma. La cama rechino, pero rechino en una forma completamente incorrecta. Le puso los nervios en el borde. _Todo esto está mal,_ pensó _. Cama incorrecta, ropa incorrecta, rechinido incorrecto..._ Para su consternación, sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. Trató de apartarlos con un parpadeo, pero luchar contra ellas solo pareció hacer que aparecieran más. Le ardían los ojos y la nariz.

De forma espontánea, las peores partes del día se repitieron en su mente. Los susurros de desaprobación antes de que se encendiera el primer brasero. La señorita Blight tirada en el suelo. Inclinarse sobre el árbol para vomitar. Sus círculos de hechizos desvaneciéndose, incompletos. La cuchara cayendo por el suelo. Eda diciéndole que compartía este dolor siempre presente y cambiante.

Se sentía tan... _impotente_.

Se tapó la nariz y la boca para intentar amortiguar el sonido de su respiración inestable. Su nariz comenzó a mojar y trató de olfatear en silencio, esperando que Eda estuviera dormida.

"¿Lily?"

Lilith jadeó, sus hombros se tensaron. Hubo un gruñido, luego el susurro de ramitas y telas. El haber sido escuchada hizo que Lilith se sintiera abrumada. Ella tembló por el esfuerzo de mantener un mínimo de compostura.

Eda se sentó en su nido y miró la silueta de Lilith. Podía ver los hombros de su hermana temblando. Ella vaciló. El recuerdo del baño a principios de esta noche la impulsó a la acción. Caminó con cuidado alrededor de la cama y se arrodillo junto a la cabeza de su hermana.

"Lily. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Quiero irme a _casa_ ", dijo Lilith con voz quebrada.

"Sí, te entiendo", suspiró Eda. "Déjame... traerte algo que te ayude a dormir". Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Se levantó y salió al pasillo arrastrando los pies, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tal vez estaba mal dejar a Lilith sola mientras lloraba, pero no se sentía exactamente como si quisiera compañía, y con la forma en que terminó su última conversación, Eda no quería... causar más malestar, así que... Se frotó la frente, luego trató de recordar dónde había dejado el kit de pociones. Lo encontró bastante rápido, pero quería darle a Lily algo de tiempo para... hacer lo suyo, así que fue a buscar un vaso de agua.

Lilith se sintió aliviada cuando Eda salió de la habitación. Se permitió llorar más abiertamente. Sollozó en silencio sobre la almohada llena de bultos, su mente inundada de angustia. En realidad, soltarse y dejarse llorar pareció aliviar la tormenta de emociones, y pronto su mente volvió a su estado de calma habitual. Se secó las mejillas, sintiéndose tonta por haber llorado frente a su hermana. Otra vez.

Cuando Eda regresó, Lilith estaba mirando hacia el otro lado.

"Toma", dijo, sosteniendo dos pequeñas botellas. "Gotas nocturnas de Abue Abue y Orcilae, sí y cuando las necesites".

Lilith tomó las botellas. Ninguno de las dos quería mirar a la otra a los ojos.

"Bueno, entonces, buenas noches," murmuró Eda, entrando en su nido. Hubo un movimiento, luego silencio.

"Gracias", dijo Lilith, su voz ronca.

"De nada."

Hubo un pequeño pop cuando Lilith descorchó la más grande de las dos botellas. Lilith calculó que solo quedaba un poco, aproximadamente una dosis, así que se la bebió. Ella comenzó a sentirse somnolienta a los pocos minutos.

Eda se acostó y escuchó la respiración de Lilith. Pronto su respiración se hizo más lenta y profunda. Eda suspiró, luego rodó sobre su espalda. Que dia. Qué. Día. Ella se alegró de que finalmente hubiera terminado.

***

Lilith y Eda se despertaron bruscamente al mismo tiempo, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y King proclamó;

"¡WAFFLES!"

 _"¡Kiiing!"_ Eda gruñó. "¡¿Qué te he _dicho_ sobre las mañanas?!"

"Pero - _¡waffles!"_ el pequeño demonio se chillo.

Eda agitó un dedo; Hubo un swoosh, un sorprendido "¡WEH!", luego la puerta se cerró de golpe de nuevo. Se echó la manta sobre la cara y trató de volver a dormirse. Hubo un gruñido detrás de ella, luego recordó los eventos de anoche. Dejó escapar un largo gruñido.

Lilith busco silenciosamente en el Orcilae, lo destapó, puso el dedo contra la abertura, lo puso boca abajo y luego se llevó el dedo a la boca. Volvió a poner el tapón de alguna manera, luego escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada y trató de volver a dormir. Ella no tuvo mucho éxito. Su cuerpo se sentía rígido como una tabla y como si estuviera lleno de fríos pinos. Cada articulación dolía. Incluso sus dedos de los pies. No sabía qué parte de ella le dolía más. _Todo_ dolía más.

"¿Tás bien?" Preguntó Eda, sonando atontada.

Lilith soltó un torrente de palabrotas ahogadas. Eda estaba realmente impresionada.

"Tomaré eso como un no".

Eda logró volver a dormirse, pero Lilith permaneció despierta. Después de lo que parecieron horas, el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Se estiró con cautela debajo de la manta, tratando de quitarse la rigidez de las extremidades. Se sentó y miró adormilada alrededor de la habitación. Si no conocía a Edalyn, diría que alguien había entrado y robado el lugar durante la noche, pero como la conocía, Lilith sabía que este nivel de caos era normal.

 _¿Cómo puede vivir así ?,_ se preguntó. Hizo un gesto con el dedo para despejar el camino hacia la puerta, pero el círculo de hechizos desapareció antes de que pudiera completarlo. Ella gruño. Estaba bien. Ella se había drenado. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sucedió, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera lanzar hechizos correctamente de nuevo. Con suerte, mejoraría antes de que terminara el fin de semana. Se levantó de la cama, las piernas le temblaban un poco. Se aferró a la pared y se dirigió a la puerta. Una bata roja colgaba junto a una capa y una especie de... disfraz de animal. Se puso la bata sobre su camisón rosa brillante. El rosa _realmente_ no era su color. Se preguntó qué habría hecho Eda con su ropa _real_.

Lilith deambuló por los largos pasillos en busca del baño. Finalmente lo encontró. Y su ropa. En el piso. Eda ni siquiera se había molestado en colgarla. Se agachó con cautela y recogió su vestido, lo olió rápidamente, luego lo dejó caer inmediatamente con un disgustado "¡Oh _dios_!". _Genial_. Levantó el dedo para al menos colgarlo para que no se arruinara por completo, antes de recordar que no podía. Se inclinó y recogió todo, luego colgó sus cosas donde pudiera encontrar espacio.

Pasó cinco minutos buscando un cepillo de dientes sin usar, luego otros cinco buscando pasta de dientes. ¿Cómo _podría_ alguien vivir así? Sin embargo, cepillarse los dientes se sintió maravilloso. Se lavó la cara con agua y jabón y luego se miró en el espejo. Ella parecía _demacrada_. Había círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y su cabello era un completo desastre. Buscó un cepillo o un peine, pero el único que pudo encontrar estaba lleno de pelo corto y negro, probablemente pertenecía al demonio que gritaba. De ninguna manera.

Después de varios giros equivocados, Lilith encontró una escalera que conducía hacia abajo. Ella había pasado por algunas ventanas en el camino. Seguía lloviendo fuerte. Bajó las escaleras, un paso a la vez. Había un olor dulce en el aire que se intensificaba cuanto más bajaba. Podía escuchar a gente hablando desde la cocina. Contempló darse la vuelta y volver arriba, pero su estómago gruñía. Ayer apenas había comido. Quizás todavía quedaba algo de esa excelente sopa. Estaba segura de que podría alimentarse sola esta mañana. Después de todo, ¡se las había arreglado para cepillarse los dientes! Trató de acomodarse el cabello, pero se rindió. Respiró hondo y luego cruzó la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Buen día!" la chica humana saludó alegremente. Ella se paró junto a la estufa, moviendo algo que chisporroteaba. "¿Quieres unos waffles?"

"¡B-buenos días, señorita Clawthorne!" La señorita Blight se levantó de su silla. Se estrelló contra el suelo detrás de ella. La señorita Blight se sonrojó y luego se inclinó para recogerlo.

"¡Jaja! ¡Ella se asustó! " cantó el pequeño demonio desde una silla alta.

"¿Estás bien, Amity?" preguntó la humana.

"¡B-bien!"

"Buenos días a todos", dijo Lilith, su voz se deslizó al modo de maestra. Dudó un momento, luego se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a la señorita Blight. De todo lo que había en este lugar, la señorita Blight era la más familiar.

"¡Oo-ka-yy, chicos, aquí tien-en!" la humana se acercó con un plato lleno de cuadrados dorados. Parecían ser la fuente del dulce olor.

"¡Dame, dame!" chilló el demonio emocionado. Luz tomó un plato más pequeño y recogió una de las cosas cuadradas (Lilith notó que tenían un patrón de panal de miel) con sus dedos, lo colocó en el plato y lo puso frente al demonio, luego se sentó con un suspiro y un amplia sonrisa.

"¡Coman!"

Lilith vio a la humana agarrar dos cuadrados para ella. Había cubiertos sobre la mesa, pero era evidente que ella no los necesitaba. Volteo una botella sobre la parte superior cuadrada y luego le dio un gran mordisco.

"¿Qué, no le gustan los waffles?" dijo con la boca llena.

"Nunca los he probado", dijo la señorita Blight, todavía enrojecida. "¿Qué son?"

"Oh, lo siento, sigo olvidando que su comida es tan diferente – son básicamente panqueques, pero cuadrados".

Lilith intercambió una rápida mirada con la señorita Blight.

"¿Pan-queques?" Lilith preguntó cortésmente. La humana miró a Lilith luego a la señorita Blight y viceversa.

"Oh, eh... son... huevos, harina, leche, azúcar y levadura en polvo, puedes ponerles jarabe, mermelada o mantequilla y... comerlos". Dio otro mordisco, mirando a Lilith y a la señorita Blight con bastante intensidad. La señorita Blight extendió la mano tentativamente y clavó uno en su tenedor, luego lo llevó a su plato. Cortó un pedacito y le dio un mordisco. Sus cejas se alzaron y le dio un mordisco más grande. El humano sonrió y empujó la botella de lo que Lilith supuso que era jarabe hacia la señorita Blight. Lilith tuvo que sonreír, luego imitó a su estudiante y tomó un cuadrado para ella. Tenía un exterior crujiente y un interior suave y esponjoso. Fue dulce, pero no abrumadoramente.

"Esto es muy bueno, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?" Lilith preguntó después de haber tragado su primer bocado.

"¡Waffles!" chilló el demonio. "¡Mas por favor!"

"Ah, sí. Tú... fuiste quien hizo la sopa anoche, ¿no? Estaba deliciosa." Lilith le sonrió a la humana.

"¡Oh gracias!" dijo la humana, volteando la cabeza hacia un lado. "Fue idea de Amity". Hubo un sonido ahogado a la derecha de Lilith: la señorita Blight parecía tener dificultades con un trozo de waffle. "Soy Luz, por cierto, un placer conocerte oficialmente".

"Igualmente."

"Entonces, ¿te llamo Lily, o...?"

"¡ _Luz_!" Siseó la señorita Blight.

Lilith sintió que su sonrisa se endurecía levemente. " _Lilith_ está bien".

“Muy bien – ¿alguien quiere té? Creo que está casi listo ".

"¡Quiero un batido de plátano con chispas!" demandó el demonio.

"Sin batidos hoy, King".

"El té sería bienvenido", dijo Lilith. Luz se levantó y sacó una tetera de la estufa, luego repartió tazas astilladas. Lilith terminó con uno que decía ´30 y coqueta´. Que… _pintoresco_.

Luz y King charlaron y discutieron, con aportaciones ocasionales de la señorita Blight, mientras Lilith bebía el té bastante fuerte y se abría camino a través de dos waffles más. Cuanto más comía, más le gustaban. Lilith casi podía fingir que estaba en clase, con este nivel de ruido y actividad.

Eda entró encorvada en la cocina como una nube tormentosa de mal humor, apretando una bolsa de agua caliente verde contra su estómago. Se dejó caer en una silla con un gruñido.

"¿Buenos días?" Luz la saludó con una sonrisita preocupada.

"Sí, claro, lo que sea", refunfuñó Eda. Cogió un waffle y empezó a comerlo con los ojos cerrados.

"En realidad... hay algo de lo que Amity y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes dos", dijo Luz, sentándose más derecha.

"¿Es este realmente el momento?" Siseó la señorita Blight, luciendo incómoda.

"¿Habrá alguna vez un momento _adecuado_?" Luz respondió con una suave sonrisa. La señorita Blight tragó saliva y luego asintió. Luz sacó una cosa rectangular de un bolsillo. "Toma, solo... lee esto". Empujó en la superficie la cosa y luego se la entregó a Eda.

Eda parpadeó, tratando de concentrarse en el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, tomando otro bocado de waffle.

"Por favor, solo léelo".

"'La fibromialgia es un trastorno caracterizado por... dolor mus-cu-lo-esquelético... generalmente acompañado de fatiga –" Eda dejó de leer en voz alta, pero sus ojos seguían moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Las palabras "dolor musculoesquelético" habían hecho que Lilith mirara hacia arriba. De repente sintió frío. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué dispositivo estaba leyendo Eda? ¿ _Qué_ estaba leyendo?

"Lu-uz", dijo Eda con una voz lenta, inusualmente severa. "¿Que _es_ esto?"

"Verán, Amity y yo tal vez _pudimos_ haberlas escuchado accidentalmente hablando anoche -" A Lilith se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se le contrajo la mandíbula. "Nos preocupamos mucho, así que... busqué algunas cosas y... ¿Pensé que tal vez quisieras... _saber_?" Luz se frotó la palma de la mano con la otra de una forma nerviosa.

Amity estaba sentada en sus manos, mirando con determinación su plato.

"¿De qué. Estás hablando?" Lilith preguntó con los dientes apretados. Sus palabras prácticamente tintinearon en el aire, eran tan frías.

"¡No fue nuestra intención!" Dijo la señorita Blight, alejándose de su mentora.

“Bajamos las escaleras por un poco de leche tibia antes de acostarnos. La puerta estaba cerrada, luego las oímos hablar y... nosotras - _Yo_ \- “Luz se corrigió rápidamente. "Me asusté mucho por lo que escuché - no quise escuchar a escondidas, lo juro. Simplemente ¿sucedió? Por favor, no se enojen, solo estábamos tratando de... _ayudar_. Estamos _preocupadas_ por ti."

Silencio.

Lilith se quedó mirando la pared, pálida y furiosa. Por dentro, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada, avergonzada pero sobre todo: _expuesta_. Estaba _furiosa_ con la señorita Blight. Y la humana. Y en Eda. Y a _ella misma_. ¡Había dedicado tanto tiempo y esfuerzo a la relación con la señorita Blight! Ella podría haber sido capaz de salvarla, si la señorita Blight la hubiera visto vomitar en el bosque anoche - podría haber estado bien si la señorita Blight hubiera tenido que llevarla a casa volando. Eso podría haber sido explicado por un virus estomacal o una _gripe_ \- pero la señorita Blight sabiendo _esto_... la familia de la señorita Blight era poderosa y estaba bien conectada... Lilith vio que la vida por la que había luchado tanto arder en un instante.

Eda miró a Luz con incertidumbre, luego miró a la mocosa y luego a Lily. _Oof, está a punto de explotar_ , pensó.

Luz se frotó el cuello, miró alrededor de la mesa y luego miró los restos de su desayuno.

El pecho de Amity se sentía apretado y frío. Había tenido miedo de que sucediera algo como esto. _Ella ya no querrá ser mi mentora_.

“Alguien, por favor, diga algo”, dijo Luz en voz baja.

Eda respiró hondo. "Maldita sea, niña, juré que nunca diría estas palabras... Ve a tu habitación", su voz era tensa y enojada. "Ahora."

"Pero - "

“ _No_...” Eda levantó una mano con firmeza. “Discutas conmigo.”

Luz se puso de pie. Amity siguió su ejemplo.

"Llévate a King".

Luz levantó a King, luego tomó a Amity de la mano y caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras. Cuando Eda consideró que estaban fuera del alcance del oído, dejó escapar un suspiro y se hundió en su silla.

"¿Es ese el _tipo_ de cosas que le enseña a tu alumna?" Preguntó Lilith, con una furia fría evidente en su voz.

"Lily, lo juro por dios", murmuró Eda, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Podemos – _inmediatamente_ \- no atacarnos unas a otras? ¿Podemos simplemente pedir una tregua por ahora? No puedo ", dejó escapar un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo. “Apenas estoy despierta, mi útero quiere matarme, ayer fue un desastre y _no_ tengo márgenes. _Cero_."

Lilith la miró fijamente durante diez segundos sin hablar. O parpadear.

 _¿Quizás Eda tiene una solución? Se ha librado de los problemas muchas veces_ , pensó Lilith.

" _Bien_. Tregua."

"Okey." Eda se frotó las sienes. “Luz no haría algo así a propósito. ¿Lo haría tu mocosa?

Lilith frunció el ceño. Su nombre es Señorita Blight. _Amity_ Blight ".

"Bien, Amity, ¿lo _haría_?"

"No", respondió Lilith después de unos segundos.

“Luz no le diría a nadie algo como esto. Especialmente si le pido que no lo haga. King es una historia diferente. Pero no creo que él fuera parte de esto ".

“Dudo que la señorita Blight... revele tal información. Voluntariamente."

"Dices eso como si pensaras que alguien la va a torturar para obtener información", se burló Eda. "Eso es paranoico, incluso para ti, Lily."

"¡No conoces el tipo de personas con las que tengo que tratar, Edalyn!" Lilith espetó. "¡Usarán cualquier _cosa_ y a _cualquiera_!"

Eda miró a su hermana. Lily parecía muy seria, no dudaba "Estoy enojada, así que voy a exagerar para hacer entender mi punto".

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Borrar sus recuerdos?” Contraatacó Eda, ligeramente desbalanceada.

"¡Sabes muy bien que los hechizos de manipulación de la memoria son ilegales!"

"Estaba _bromeando_ ".

“¡No es momento de bromas! ¡Esto es _serio_!"

"¡ _Sé_ que es serio!"

 _"¡¿Lo sabes i?!"_ Lilith se puso de pie de un salto, con el rostro pálido de furia. “¡¿Cuál es el riesgo para _ti_?! _¡Ninguno!_ ¡No tienes _reputación_ , ni _estatus_ , ni **_posición_** que perder! "

Eda miró a su hermana. Lilith parecía furiosa – y _aterrorizada_.

“Sin mencionar el _peligro_ en el que están ahora las chicas, si alguien se entera de que _podrían_ saber algo de valor, Edalyn, ¡podrían _matarlas_! ¡O peor!" Lilith respiro rápidamente - parecía lista para desmayarse. Se sentó con fuerza en la silla, agarrándose la frente. Estrellas, se sentía tan mareada. "Creo que – creo que voy a vomitar", dijo con voz ronca. Eda agitó un dedo y un cubo apareció en el aire frente a Lilith. Lo agarró y lo puso en su regazo, tratando de respirar profundamente. Luego, el desayuno irrumpió en su garganta.

Mientras Lilith estaba... _ocupada_ , Eda se tomó un momento para pensar. Lily tenía mucho más que perder. Y las chicas podrían estar en peligro. _Luz_ podría estar en peligro. La mocosa de Blight ya estaba conectada con Lily, pero sería difícil conectar a _Luz_ con Lily. A menos que alguien viera a Luz interactuando con _Eda_ e hiciera la conexión con Lily de esa manera. _Oh, qué lío_... El útero de Eda sintió que _este_ era el mejor momento posible para intentar ponerse del revés. Ella se dobló con un gemido.

Lilith jadeó, tratando de controlar las náuseas. Lentamente desvaneciéndose de ella. Se secó la frente con una mano temblorosa, luego dejó el cubo en el suelo y cerró los ojos. Innumerables escenarios terribles se presentaron en la mente de Lilith. Cada uno peor que el anterior. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, con tanta fuerza que le dolía. Se agarró a la parte delantera de la bata, tratando de respirar normalmente.

"Esto... es un _desastre_ ", logró jadear.

"No es genial", coincidió Eda. "¿Así que… que _hacemos_?"

"No tengo ni idea", Lilith negó con la cabeza, tratando de contener las lágrimas que brotaban. Despreciaba sentirse impotente.

“Yo... le creo a Luz cuando dijo que quería ayudar – _así_ es Luz. También es muy Luz estar preocupada y tratar de _arreglar_ algo que realmente no es su responsabilidad... Habiendo dicho eso; Creo que podría haber encontrado algo con lo que encontró. Echa un vistazo." Eda le mostro la cosa rectangular. Lilith vio que tenía algo escrito. Ella lo tomó con vacilación. Tuvo que sostenerlo cerca de su cara para leer la pequeña escritura.

 _Todo está aquí_ , pensó Lilith, sintiendo el sudor frío rodar por su cuello. _Todo._

"¿Es esto... una condición _humana_?" Preguntó Lilith. Ella se sintió _contaminada_ de alguna manera.

"Creo que es algo que tanto los humanos como las brujas pueden obtener", dijo Eda, extendiendo su mano para tomar el rectángulo.

"Dice que no tiene cura".

"Sí, bueno..."

Cayeron en un pensativo silencio. Truenos sonaron en algún lugar arriba.

"¿Cómo... les dejamos claro lo... _serio_ que es esto?" Eda se preguntó en voz alta. "Se han puesto a sí mismas y a nosotras en una situación complicada".

"Son nuestras estudiantes", _al menos, lo son por ahora_. Lilith cerró los ojos. "Se supone que debemos mantenerlas a salvo".

"No hay forma de volver a poner la araña en la boca del grifo..."

"¿Así que, que hacemos?" Lilith no podía pensar correctamente.

Eda pensó durante un largo momento. “¿Qué tal si... solo les decimos? Hagámosles saber las posibles consecuencias que podrían derivarse de tener... este tipo de información. Al menos entonces podrían estar preparadas ”, suspiró Eda, luego continuó murmurando; "Realmente tengo que mejorar mi juego de enseñanza".

Lilith hizo una mueca.

"¿Que más podríamos hacer? O las atraemos o las abandonamos. Tendría que enviar a Luz a casa. Tendrías que dejar de ser la mentora de esa mocosa tuya. Cortar todo contacto. E incluso si tuviéramos que tomar _esa_ ruta, alguien, en algún lugar, aún podría establecer la conexión entre nosotras y ellas e intentar aprovecharse - y estarían solas."

"Desprotegidas."

"Sí", asintió Eda. “La gente podría incluso prestar _más_ atención si dejaras a la mocosa. La gente se preguntaría por qué. Así que. Nosotras... hablamos con ellas. ¿Los castigamos? " Eda se frotó la frente.

"Obviamente, debe haber algún tipo de castigo".

"Okey. Hay algunas cosas desagradables en el sótano que tenía la intención de limpiar ".

"A mi jardín le vendría bien una poda".

Se quedaron en silencio, ambas perdidas en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa si... la señorita Blight no quiere continuar su aprendizaje conmigo, sabiendo lo que sabe ahora?" Lilith se preguntó en voz alta. Parecía casi triste ahora, pensó Eda. Toda la ira se había desvanecido.

"Esa mocosa adora el suelo sobre el que caminas, tonta".

Lilith le dio a Eda una mirada herida.

"Vamos, Lily", suspiró Eda. “Podrías preguntarle a ella, ya sabes. ¿Ser directa? Y además, ¿todavía la _quieres_ como _aprendiz_?

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Lilith, herida. "La señorita Blight tiene un gran potencial".

Eda resopló y rodo los ojos. Así que, era como Lily... Eda se dio cuenta de que había más en su relación. Tenía que haberla, para que Lilith reclamara a alguien como su aprendiz.

***

"Amity, lo siento, no pensé que reaccionarían de esa manera", dijo Luz en cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de ellas. Todavía estaban tomadas de la mano. "¿Estás bien?"

Amity inhalo, luego su rostro se arrugó y sus hombros se levantaron.

_"Ah querida..."_

Luz dio un paso adelante y abrazó a Amity con mucho, mucho cuidado.

"Todo va a estar bien..." susurró Luz, acariciando la espalda de Amity. Amity respiró entrecortadamente y luego empezó a llorar de verdad. "Todo va a estar _bien_..."

"¡Ella me odia!" Amity sollozó.

“No, no, no, _no_ , ella no te odia, Amity, vamos... ¡Está molesta! Ambas estaban molestas... estoy segura de que ambas se sienten... un poco expuestas en este momento. Como,” suspiró Luz, sabiendo que probablemente no era una gran idea mencionar esto. "Cuando pensaste que leí tu diario".

"Pero no fue tu _intención_ , no fue _nuestra_ intención..."

 _"Lo sé",_ dijo Luz en voz baja, abrazando a Amity con más fuerza. Luz se sintió aliviada al escuchar que Amity comprendió que en realidad no había tenido la intención de leer su diario. Fue muy bueno saberlo.

"Y tratamos de _ayudar_..."

“Lo sé, lo sé... Solo necesitan tiempo para entender eso. Ellas entenderán. Eda _y_ Lilith ".

"Estaba _tan_ enojada..." Amity se estremeció al recordarlo.

"Sí, lo estaba", asintió Luz, parpadeando con fuerza un par de veces. "Ella es una dama intimidante".

"¿ _Por qué_ no nos fuimos cuando las escuchamos hablar?" Amity suspiró, su voz llena de desesperación.

"No lo sé." Luz negó con la cabeza lentamente. "Era como si no pudiera moverme".

"Yo también..." Amity resopló.

"Estaba tan… asustada."

"Yo también..."

Se abrazaron con más fuerza.

“Van a entender”, dijo Luz, y Amity se preguntó cómo podía estar tan segura.

"Eso espero", suspiró Amity, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Luz. Luz apoyó su propia mejilla contra el costado de la cabeza de Amity. Permanecieron en el abrazo hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

"Vengan abajo", llegó la voz de Eda desde el pasillo, luego se alejó.

Las chicas se separan. Amity se secó las mejillas con la manga.

“Van a _entender_ ”, repitió Luz, secándose también las mejillas. Bajaron las escaleras, tomadas de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, encontraron a Eda y Lilith sentadas una al lado de la otra en el lado más alejado de la mesa de la cocina. Ambos tenían los brazos y las piernas cruzadas.

Amity sintió una abrumadora necesidad de darse la vuelta y huir.

"Siéntense", dijo Lilith sin tono. Las chicas tomaron asiento. Luz se acercó más a Amity y tomó su mano de nuevo, debajo de la mesa. Amity trató de no sonrojarse.

Ambas chicas parecían haber estado llorando, noto Eda. No habían querido hacer ningún daño, de eso estaba segura antes. Ahora estaba más segura.

"Bien", comenzó. “Obviamente, estamos muy molestas con ustedes dos. Ambas saben que escuchar a escondidas está mal, pero les creemos cuando dijeron que no era su intención hacerlo. También les creemos cuando dijeron que querían ayudar ". Luz miró esperanzada. Amity también miró hacia arriba, sin creer realmente lo que estaba escuchando. "Pero, tú... nosotras... oh, por todos los cielos", la concentración de Eda se hizo añicos. Tuvo que echarse hacia atrás en su silla mientras un calambre la recorría. "Lily."

"Escucharnos fue una violación _extrema_ de nuestra privacidad", continuó Lilith suavemente, su rostro estaba rígido e implacable. Amity apretó la mano de Luz y Luz le devolvió el apretón. “Lo que Edalyn y yo estábamos hablando era _altamente_ personal. Además de ser una gran violación para las dos - al escucharnos, es posible que se hayan puesto en riesgo ".

"¿Q-qué quiere decir?" Luz preguntó, aturdida.

"No interrumpas", Lilith enfocó su fría mirada en la humana. Luz se echó hacia atrás en su silla. “Hay personas que dirían y harían cualquier cosa para poner sus manos en información como esa. Personas que no dudarían en _lastimarlas_ para conseguir lo que quieren ".

Luz miró a Lilith, luego a Eda. Los ojos de Amity se habían agrandado.

"Esto no es lo que nadie quería", se unió Eda, su voz un poco tensa. "Queremos que ustedes dos estén a salvo, pero lo que hicieron realmente lo ha hecho mucho más difícil".

"Nos han puesto en una posición muy incómoda", agregó Lilith.

"No se lo vamos a decir a _nadie_ , lo prometemos", dijo Luz rápidamente. "¿Verdad, Amity?"

Amity asintió con la cabeza, su rostro pálido.

"¿Entienden por qué es _crucial_ que esta información se mantenga en secreto?" Lilith se inclinó hacia adelante y puso la mano sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Amity se fijaron en su mano, luego miraron a la cara de su mentora y luego volvieron a bajar.

"¿Porque es... privado?" Luz intentó.

 ** _"¡Obviamente es privado!"_** Lilith espetó, su compostura se rompió. Ambas chicas saltaron hacia atrás en sus sillas. Eda puso una mano en el brazo de Lilith. Ella tomó aliento. “Si se hiciera público... que yo - que _nosotras_ \- tenemos esta - esta _condición_ , podría dañar seriamente no solo mi posición en nuestra sociedad, sino también el sistema que ayudo a mantener. Si el público pierde la fe en mi capacidad para liderar - todas las leyes que he hecho, todas las personas a las que he encarcelado _o_ liberado, todas las personas a las que he _ascendido_ \- _todas_ esas decisiones podrían cuestionarse ".

"¿Pero… por qué?" Preguntó Luz. "¿El hecho de que tengas una enfermedad o lo que sea, no significa que no seas buena en tu trabajo? Quiero decir, obviamente eres... "

Lilith parpadeó hacia ella, desconcertada. Respiró hondo y luego continuó.

“La gente de la que hablo no le _importa_ si hago bien mi trabajo o no. Solo les importa el poder. Y lo que pueden _hacer_ con ese poder. Si lo único que se interpone entre ellos y eso, es un par de chicas adolescentes - "

"Lily, ¡ya es suficiente!" Siseó Eda. Lilith la miró y luego se reclinó en su silla. Luz y Amity parecían un par de cachorros pateados. "Ellas entienden que es serio, ¿no es así, chicas?"

Luz y Amity asintieron rápidamente.

"Como castigo por espiar, van a limpiar el sótano. Y podar el jardín de Lily. Cuando pase la tormenta, obviamente ".

Tanto Luz como Amity asintieron de nuevo, aceptando su destino.

"¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?" Luz preguntó con cuidado.

"... Adelante, niña".

"¿El artículo que encontré fue de alguna ayuda?" Luz miró hacia arriba con las cejas juntas.

Eda y Lilith intercambiaron una mirada.

"Voy a tener que investigarlo más a fondo, pero... respondió algunas preguntas", dijo Eda lentamente.

“Oh, bien”, sonrió Luz, relajando los hombros.

“Pero - este es _nuestro_ problema, Luz, no el tuyo. No es algo que quiera que intentes arreglar, ¿de acuerdo, niña? No es tu responsabilidad ". Eda miró a Luz con severidad. Había una especie de preocupación en sus ojos.

“Pero -” comenzó Luz.

“No, Luz, sé que quieres ayudar, pero _no_. Esto ya es bastante complicado y difícil, no quiero que te involucres aún más ".

"Oh... e-está bien". Luz miró hacia la mesa, su rostro decaído.

"Tu corazón está en el lugar correcto, niña", dijo Eda con un suspiro. Luz sonrió tentativamente.

Amity no pudo aguantar más. “Señorita Clawthorne, sigo siendo su... somos nosotras... um” comenzó, pero se perdió a sí misma. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente.

Eda le dio un codazo a Lilith. La mente de Lilith cambió de rumbo tan rápido que sintió como si la hubieran rociado con agua fría. En lugar de ira y orgullo herido, su mente estaba llena de culpa.

“Señorita Blight, Amity –“ Lilith también titubeó.

"Niña", Eda se puso de pie con una mueca. "Empecemos por el sótano. Te mostraré cómo usar el raspa necrófagos. Y necesitarás un casco ".

 _"¿Raspa necrófagos?"_ Luz preguntó, sonando asombrada. Las dos salieron de la cocina.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

“Señorita Blight” comenzó Lilith. “Me doy cuenta de que su opinión sobre mí ha... cambiado. No es apropiado que un profesor se apoye en un alumno tanto como yo lo hice ayer - y me doy cuenta de que debió haber sido... _aterrador_ para usted... Por eso deseo disculparme. Y quiero darle las gracias. Por hacer lo que hiciste ".

"Señorita Clawthorne, estaba feliz de ayudar", dijo Amity con seriedad. "Lamento mucho haberla escuchado a escondidas y decepcionado, de nuevo... Si ya no me quieres como su estudiante, yo... yo lo entenderé".

Lilith tragó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'decepcionado de nuevo'?"

Amity tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para poder hablar.

“En la... convención. Debí haber hecho algo para hacerle dudar de mis capacidades, ¿por qué más me pondrías un glifo de poder en un duelo mágico... contra un humano? A menos que pensara que no podría hacerlo por mi cuenta..." Trató de mantener la voz firme, pero estaba temblando. Ella miró hacia la mesa, tratando de no llorar. _Aquí es,_ pensó Amity _. Es entonces cuando me dice que no soy digna de ser su alumna. Y también seré expulsada. No me querrá cerca de ella, especialmente desde que la escuché hablar con su hermana..._

Lilith miró a la señorita Blight. Su alumno más prometedor en años. Su alumna _favorita_. La culpa que había tratado de alejar durante semanas la golpeó con toda su fuerza en el pecho. _¿La señorita Blight se había **considerado** insuficiente?_ Oh, cómo le dolía el corazón...

"Yo... _nunca_... he dudado de sus habilidades, señorita Blight", dijo Lilith, su voz apenas audible. La señorita Blight se estremeció, pero no miró hacia arriba. "Lo - _lamento_ , yo... fue _terrible_ de mi parte hacerle eso. Estaba tan cegada por... mi necesidad de tener razón, de demostrarle a mi hermana que estaba equivocada, que... actué irracionalmente. La puse en riesgo. Puse en riesgo nuestra relación. Todo por el bien de mi... _rivalidad_ con mi hermana. Yo... _abusé_ de mi poder sobre usted. Realmente, lamento _profundamente_ haberlo hecho ". Se quedó en silencio, deseando egoístamente que la señorita Blight dijera algo para que se sintiera menos culpable. Se obligó a soltar ese deseo y luego continuó. "He querido mencionárselo desde que sucedió. Pero me he sentido demasiado... _avergonzada_ de cómo actué ".

"Entonces... ¿no cree que soy un... f-fracaso?" la señorita Blight susurró, sus estrechos hombros temblaban. Ella todavía estaba mirando hacia la mesa.

Lilith pudo ver que varias lágrimas caían sobre la superficie de madera. Su corazón se _rompió_. Se puso de pie y se apresuró a rodear la mesa. Tomó la silla abandonada de Luz y atrajo a la pobre niña a un abrazo desesperado.

 _"Lo lamento tanto",_ susurró Lilith. "Lo _lamento, **tanto** , tanto_... Eres una estudiante maravillosa y _estoy_ tan orgullosa de ti. Yo soy la culpable. Lo siento mucho, Amity -" se dio cuenta de que se había apresurado a abrazar a la niña de nuevo, tal como lo había hecho hace unos meses - pero esta vez el abrazo podría haber sido mucho menos bienvenido, y mucho menos apropiado. Pero entonces Amity le devolvió el abrazo - y el corazón de Lilith se rompió de nuevo.

Amity se aferró a su mentor, completamente abrumada por el alivio, la culpa y la alegría. _¡Ella no me odia! ¡Está orgullosa de mí! ¡Ella dijo que lo siento! ¡Está orgullosa de mí! Ella está... orgullosa de mí... Está **orgullosa**... No me odia..._

Lilith sintió el aliento entrecortado de Amity contra su pecho y dejó de intentar evitar llorar. Acarició la parte posterior de la cabeza de Amity, sintiéndose tan aliviada de que la chica no la hubiera apartado. Tan aliviada...

Ninguna de las dos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente se sentaron. Lilith supuso que había pasado bastante tiempo, a juzgar por la rigidez de sus brazos y espalda. Cogió el rollo de toallas de papel que había sobre la mesa y se lo ofreció a Amity antes de tomar algunas para ella. Ambos se sonaron la nariz y se limpiaron los ojos.

Lilith respiró hondo y luego exhaló lentamente.

"¿Puedo llamarte Amity?" preguntó ella con cuidado. Amity asintió. "Por favor, llámame Lilith a partir de ahora". Amity asintió de nuevo, sonriendo levemente. Lilith respiró de nuevo. “Amity... ¿quieres seguir siendo mi protegida? Entiendo completamente si no quie- "

"Por supuesto que quiero -" Amity logró detenerse. Su rostro pálido se puso rojo con manchas. Lilith le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y cansada y Amity interpretó que eso significaba que podía continuar. "Siempre... he estado tan orgullosa de que me tomara bajo su protección y ahora estoy... es... sabiendo que usted... eres..." Amity movió la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. "Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido".

Los ojos de Lilith se agrandaron. Luego, la esquina de sus ojos y la parte de atrás de su nariz comenzaron a arder de nuevo.

Las mejillas de Amity se llenaron de calor. Ella tragó saliva.

"Eso es... muy amable de tu parte", logró decir Lilith antes de que el nudo en la garganta se hiciera demasiado grande. Un rayo aparecio atravesó de la ventana y retumbó con un trueno. Lilith se secó rápidamente debajo de los ojos con la manga de la bata prestada, olvidándose por completo de que tenía un papel arrugado en la mano. “Eres una chica tenaz y dedicada. Y, oh, muy brillante... "

Amity respiro y luego sonrió. Lilith extendió la mano y acomodo la capucha de Amity, alisándola sobre sus hombros.

"Ahora, sobre tu... castigo -"

"¡Oh, claro!" Amity se enderezó y miró hacia la puerta. "Me uniré a Luz de inmediato. Gracias, señorita Cl- Lilith ". Se puso de pie, sonrió y se apresuró a salir por la misma puerta por la que Eda y Luz habían salido.

Lilith parpadeó sorprendida. Ella había querido decir que tal vez podrían renunciar al castigo. Pero eso sería injusto para la humana, admitió Lilith para sí misma. Una vez más, Amity había demostrado ser una mejor persona que Lilith. Y ella no podría estar más complacida. Se reclinó en su silla, completamente exhausta, y dejó caer las lágrimas que le quedaban.

**Author's Note:**

> No tenía intención de que fuera tan largo. Bien. No tenía un plan cuando comencé a escribir esto hace unos días. Solo necesitaba desahogarme, y este es el resultado. ¿Estoy considerando seriamente continuar con esta historia? Porque la angustia y el potencial de desahogo son muy jugosos. Además, quiero ver a dónde llega.
> 
> ¡Por favor review! Realmente me gustaría escuchar lo que piensas sobre las interacciones de los personajes.
> 
> Este es un trabajo de traducción, la Autora original es Evilsnotbag.  
> Pueden encontrarla en su pagina de Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag  
> Y en Twitter: https://twitter.com/Evilsnotbag


End file.
